Avengers: Rebirth
by Chaos-And-Mischief
Summary: Loki has broken out of his Asgardian cell and is after one thing, a girl. Why does he want her? It's the Avengers job to find out keep her protected and safe. Includes all of the Avengers and my own characters, I hope you enjoy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.  
This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you all like it :)  
my own characters are in this :P  
give me feed back and i shall take it all on board  
Thank You! 3**

Lauren awoke in a small bed, hooked up to wires, it had been obvious to her that she had been out of it for a very long time. Her eyes were fuzzy and all she could see what the faint various blurs of shadows. Her memory skipped from each shock to the other. She remembered how it all started.

She had received a letter from Manhattan from a government organisation concerning an internship. She thought nothing of it, a simple job for a short amount of time. The job title came up as 'undisclosed' and this fuelled her to venture to America for this. Lauren thrived on adventure and mystery, but she didn't know how much she was exactly going to get. Lauren had been in University for 2 years, studying paramedic science. She wanted to heal and help people get better, use her life to help people live.

When she had arrived in Manhattan she was met by a mysterious looking man, in a navy suit and black tie. He had brown hair that swept just over his left eyebrow. The deep blue of his eyes stood out against his navy suit perfectly. His face wore a serious expression, he was obviously here on business and nothing else. She took her first steps in Manhattan across the runway and was met by this navy suited man. She was wearing a white vest top and a pair of ¾ length trousers and was wearing jewelled sandals on her averagely sized feet. Her white blonde hair was forced into a plait and draping down her back. Compared to him, she felt under-dressed. But then again, anyone would.

"Good afternoon, Miss…" He attempted to say

"Please call me Lauren, but if you must know my full name is Lauren Penny." She said squinting in the sunlight.

"Very well, Lauren. I am Agent Jones, it is a pleasure to meet you." He let his hand out as a clear indicator that he wished her to shake his hand, and she did so, trying to smile. I will take you to our headquarters, where you will be de-briefed . Your luggage is being carried across as we speak." He directed his hand to two people carrying her heavy suitcases, she had struggled with, to a black car not far from where Agent Jones had met her. He led her to the black car with tinted windows and the other agents opened the door to the back of the car and she stepped in, trying not to stupidly hit her head as she had done before, due to her clumsiness. She sat for about half an hour in silence, next to Agent Jones. She couldn't stand the silence any longer so she began to ask questions.

"So…what is this all about?" she asked not even looking at the Agent

"All will be revealed shortly Miss Penny. We will be arriving at headquarters in a few minutes." He said without a single bit of emotion in his deep American voice. She sighed, knowing that was all she could get out of him. "You're British aren't you?" He looked at her as she giggled and looked up into his eyes. This was the first time she saw emotion in his eyes, as he smiled back.

"Yes, I am." She said still looking into his deep blue eyes. He giggled at her little accent as she did at his. The car came to a halt and the emotion drained from his face, back to business.

"You must keep this location a secret, you are entering a secret government division. Everything you are about to hear, see or do is strictly under surveillance as is everything you might do or say outside of this location. Do you understand Miss Penny?" All she can do is nod, she is speechless, and scared.

She was lead through various corridors and tightly locked doors by 4 agents. Two in front and two behind. She felt like a prisoner, under constant watch. She was lead to an office, with high-tech computers behind a desk with a leather chair in the centre of it. She was dropped off at this office and the door shut tightly behind her. The men, or agents following her, had left the room and it fell silent. She jumped when she realised that there was a man in this chair. He was a black man with an eye-patch covering his right eye.

"Welcome to America, Miss Penny." He said his voice stern and loud. "Please have a seat." He gestured to a smaller leather chair in front of the desk and Lauren complied quickly. She was clearly intimidated by this mysterious man. "I hope you enjoyed your journey here." She smiled to herself as she was shocked to find out she was in 1st Class flying seats, never had she found a plane seat to be more comfortable than her bed at home.

"It was more than enjoyable expected, I must admit" she said quietly, the man smiled slightly as she had done.

"How rude of me, I am Director Fury, Head of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Or as we like to call it, S.H.I.E.L.D, less of a mouthful."

"Wonderful to meet you Director Fury." Lauren said, feeling that she had let herself into more than she should have.

"Now I'm sure you are wondering what you are doing here." He continued. "We got in contact with your university, and we found out some extraordinary things about you Lauren. He picked up a file to the left of him, a started to read through it again. Picking up papers after paper. She gulped, she felt unknowingly guilty. As if she had committed a murder. "Born in Plymouth, England, 19 years old. Studying Paramedic Science yes?" All she could do was nod. "We'd like to offer you a conditional internship here."

"What condition?" She knew it was too good to be true.

"From this day on you are to be completely inside this base or wherever else SHIELD may need you. For whatever and whenever. This is an important task and you must never repeat the things you say or do to anyone but in this headquarters, understood?"

"Wait, what do you mean? I cannot contact my…family?" He looked at her and a slight expression of sadness came across his hard face.

"I'm sorry. Your services would be incredibly valueable here and you would be paid triple what you would anywhere. We need more people like you here."

"Why?"

"Your skills in medicine and what you do is amazing, I've seen it. I've watched the way you work. We've watched you for a few years." Fury said, almost pleading. "We'd like to enlist your help. As we prepare for something big. Something we might not get away with again." Lauren is still and silent. She knew that she'd hear all about it, what they got away with last time, if she agreed to help this organisation. Her curiosity flamed her next response, it raged in her.

"Yes." She said, and took a deep breath. "I accept your offer. I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Avengers?" Lauren said. "That's what you call this…group?"

"The Avengers Initiative." Fury corrected her.

"They did all that?" she said shocked to what she had just heard, America was totally different she thought to herself. "So where do I come into all of this then?"

"Just be prepared to help save a lot of lives." Fury said walking through yet more corridors with Lauren keeping closely to his side. "We have reason to believe that Loki, the man I mentioned earlier, has escaped from his captivity in Asgard."

"Asgard? Loki? Avengers?" she said processing all this information. "So who are you taking me to see now?"

"Thor, he requires medical attention, at least that's what we think. His scar refuses to heal and we want you to look into why."

"You said Thor was a God though? Does he not possess the power to heal his wounds?"

"This time it is different, Loki has come up with a way to drain magic, it sounds outrageous but it is true." He paused "His escape from Asgard was aided by this serum or potion to weaken or take away magic. I need to find out what is in it so I can prevent it from harming any others." He stopped by a metal door, and opened the door up, and she stepped inside. She saw a blonde haired man lying on a bed, half in a silver armour and half not, he didn't move much when she entered the room, as if she hadn't even entered the room. She looked back to Fury as if to say, don't leave me alone just yet. Fury walked in by her side and he began to talk

"Thor, meet Lauren. She's here to make you better, or to help you to do so. " She glanced back at the two as they gave each other a knowing gaze, of what she could not say. She had no idea what was going on and what they both knew about.

"Are you sure your name is Lauren?" Thor said as he sat up, and looked at her as if he knew everything.

"Yes." She said, the nervousness and fear showing in her voice. Fury shot Thor a vicious look. "I'll just take some blood samples, and I'll take them to the lab. Is that allowed?"

"Yes, Stark is down there. I don't know if Banner is there at the moment but they will help you delve into this problem." Lauren nodded and proceeded to take a small vile of Thor's blood, he winced slightly at the sight of the needle piercing into his skin she simply looked at him and said "I'm sorry, I'm being as delicate as I can." He looked into her eyes, and noticed what anyone else did.

"Your eyes are…" Thor said startled

"Different colours, I know." She said removing the needle from his skin and placing a bud of cotton wool on the tiny wound in his perfect skin. "I was born with them, no one knows why. But its just me." She said smiling, looking up at his perfectly sculptured right arm, following it up to his face. His face was perfect, and god-like just as the Director had just said, he was a god. He looked like one too. His hair was a golden blonde, unlike Laurens almost white hair. She compared herself to him, calling out on her imperfect eyes and her over-blonde hair. She stopped as soon as she realised she was staring at him. She stopped and gave a nervous cough and got up from her knees and left the room.

Thor looked at the girl that they called Lauren as she left the room with a tiny sample of his blood. As the metal door slid to a firm shut he was left alone with Fury.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said almost looking angry at him. "You've lead her here, Loki can get to her here."

"She will be safe here, I promise you that." Fury said looking at him, Thor eyes were full of worry and anger.

"You know …this…she is dangerous."

"The lost child of the realms, made in another falling star, like..Mjonir, I know, I know. You told me."

"If Loki ever finds her. Controls her. Or anything. He is stronger than ever right now, look what he has done to me. He has a plan, and it includes 'Lauren'. Her eyes, one green and one blue."

"Why is that Thor?"

"I told you. She is connected to all of the four realms, including Asgard and Jotunnheim. Born of a falling star and raised by the kings and queens of the three realms of Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfheim. Now Migard has had a part of this girls life. She's different, she holds the power to be incredible, a falling star, much like Mjonir."

"Why does she not remember her years on Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfheim?"

"Protection."

"Protection from what?"

"War." He sighs "if he finds her, she will fall into his hands, vulnerable and he will get what he wants."

"She's also talented Thor. Smart and capable to heal wounds."

"A power gift from Vanaheim, nothing more." Fury sighs at Thor's ignorance to accept her value to SHEILD annoys him. In any of the branches of the cosmos, she is special.

Lauren walked across the hall from the room that Thor and Director Fury were and turned into the furthest room on the left, pressed her finger to the panel slightly to the right of the door. The machine made a little beep and the door clanged and thudded as it opened. The big white room was cluttered with various tables and test tubes and other equipment on these tables, there were computer screens folding in and out of the floor and roof, she stood in the doorway in amazement. Marvelling in the equipment she had only dreamt of, she saw a man behind the computer, a blue screen she should say.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, scan the Earth for unusual meteor landings would you? Let's nail this bastard before he has chance to find us this time."

"Scanning now sir." The computer…actually replied. She stood there in shock. She took small steps into the lab, or whatever the place she had steppedinto was. She shuffled shyly across the white marble floor, wondering where to even go in this wonderland of science and intelligence.

"Hello?" said the man behind the blue screen, he pushed it gently to his left and faced her. She knew exactly who he was, anyone who didn't was ignorant or lying. "And you are?"

"Mr Stark, it is a great pleasure. I'm Lauren Penny. I am a big fan of your work." She says smiling slightly, not really knowing what to do.

"Everyone is." He giggles. "So you're the new medic? "

"In a way yes. I have a bit of Thor's blood, I need to test it. I'm hoping you have a sample of his blood before this serum or whatever this…Loki? has put into him."said Lauren looking into the billionare's eye with excitement as she tried to remain serious and business-like.

"Of course, just pop it next to that test tube there." He said gesturing to a table next to a wall with two blue computer screens. She placed the vial next to one test tube. But something confused her.

"Why is there another test tube and screen here?" she looked at Stark, who was walking over to the screens and the table.

"Oh, that?" Stark said with a confident tone "just need something to compare it to, I'll just use my blood, see if any trace of human are in it."

"Oh, you can use mine, I don't mind!" Stark smiled, this is what Fury had asked him to do. But it would still result on human blood being taken, Rodgers, he thought, he wouldn't mind.

"Oh you sure?" Stark played the part perfectly, he became a talented actor and liar "it is your first day and…"

"No, seriously!" She offered her left arm to him and he smiled lightly to her. Tony walked over to a cabinet and took out a syringe and slowly walked over to her.

"So, Lauren." She was still looking at him and he kept eye contact with her until he reached her side. "Where are you from?"

"England, Plymouth." She replied with a hint of surprise. "I would ask more about you, but everyone across the world knows about you and your legacy."

She smiled. He looked at her, she looked so innocent, so…normal so. Human.

"Ouch." She said breaking Tony's trail of thought.

"Sorry!" He said, with a jump and he removed the syringe from the break in her wrist.

"It's fine really, Mr Stark, either way, blood tests hurt."

"Please, call me Tony." He grabbed a cotton wool bud, like Lauren had done with Thor, and dabbed it on the little bit of blood. "You going to be with us for long?"

"Hopefully. I'm interested in this. It's just an internship, but, I hope it'll lead to something else. I feel there is more to my life than just graduating and getting a job. Maybe this is the start of it." She looked up into Stark's brown eyes cheerfully.

"Let's hope so." said Stark. She then stood up from the table she had sat on and looked out of the window, down at the Manhattan skyline. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Stark said noticing her gaze.

"It's amazing. I've never seen something like it before. So extravagant." She smiled. Then heard a pager buzz, it took her a while but she realised it was hers. She reached into her jeans pocket to see that Director Fury wanted her back with Thor in the room she had been in before this one. "I best go," she said walking towards the door. "it's been a pleasure Mr…I mean Tony, I'll be back later, to check the test, that okay?" She smiled and Stark nodded. She left the room silently. A massive clang sounding behind her. A sombre look came over Tony's face, she was oblivious to her true identity it scared and made him sad. What would happen to her once she found out and what would that mean to Earth? Shaking his thoughts away, he focused to the job in hand, Thor and Lauren's blood samples. He placed them into the test tubes and J.A.R.V.I.S buzzed into life, showing a detailed run down of each of the god's blood.

"Sir, there seems to be a slight problem with the girl's blood."

"Tell me something I don't know J.A.R.V.I.S. There is always a slight problem with everything I do in here." He proceeded to delve into her blood cells and adventure into what he could see of her DNA, the more complex it became, the more the sweat began to gather across his brow.

"Get Fury in here now." He yelled to J.A.R.V.I.S quickly.

**if you read this, then thank you for reading, it means alot :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Fury stormed into the lab.

"What is it?" he said flustered.

"Look at this." He pointed to the screen . On the right blue screen was a magnified sample of blood, showing the rough structure of the cells. Laurens blood possessed 5 different coloured blood cells. There were a rainbow of modified blood cells. Yellow, blue, red, green and a silver. The white cells and red cells looked dull and pointless against the various other coloured cells. Stark marvelled at his discovery, he had never believed it was possible or even imagined such a thing. It looked impossible but was completely believable, this was the insides of what was a goddess. They both glanced over at Thor's blood, containing gold-ish yellow tints, identical to those of Lauren's blood.

"My theory, if we had a sample of Loki's blood, the remnants in Lauren's blood, one of them will match to hers."

"Surely if she was born from a star…?" Fury had ideas buzzing in his head. He had bitten off more than he could chew.

"Why would she have various types of blood?" Stark puzzled with him "Thor said each of the realms bless her with a power…that would affect her blood, surely?" The door clanged again as a limping Thor came through the door and stared at the two screens. He knew exactly what was happening

"Can you explain this, Thor?" Stark looked at him.

"Where is the girl?" Fury asked. Thor took a deep breath and looked out the window at the sunset on Manhattan. Even to a God, this was a beautiful sight. The shadow of the busy town against a pink and orange background, this showed him and reminded him of the beauty of Migard.

"She's gone to her room, opposite mine, as we said it would be safe." He directed that comment to Fury. "And about your blood sample. Her blood has a way of fitting into any realm she is placed in. Instead of the parts of her blood eliminating the blood particles, they just work along them." Stark stood there, shocked. That was the smartest thing he had ever heared Thor said, but then again he understood this girl. He heard the stories and read all about it in his home from a young child. This then crossed his mind and he spoke it loudly "How old is this girl really then?" Thor didn't appreciate the comment but answered it anyways.

"At a guess, over 100 years old. My father's father looked after her for her younger years."Thor paused and gulped. It was an odd feeling, thinking that a girl who looked and acted so young. This girl was raised during the same time as his father, Odin. He was the size of a young, small 10 year old Migardian boy. "She was made in the sister star of Mjolnir as he fell, he brought his sister with him. She fell and was dying. She was crafted into a goddess, she chose the form, she is powerful."

"So her brother is…a hammer?" Tony said sniggering. Thor shot him a vicious look, he had not hidden the amusement well. Stark lowered his head and looked at his feet. As the silence between Fury, Thor and Tony, Lauren walked in with a cheerful looking Bruce Banner following her closely. The glares of the three in the lab fell on Lauren. Lauren looked to each pair of eyes and then back to Bruce, looking for some reassurance that this was normal, he just shrugged.

"We interrupted something didn't we?" she said nervously.

"No, not at all." Thor said standing just in front of the blue screens. With a quick glance Stark looked at the computers displaying the blood samples and they switched off, Lauren was perfectly arrogant to the computer screens anyway.

"Yea, I was just showing to the lab. I take that this is a new headquarters?"

"Yes, the other one was destroyed by the Tesseract." Fury said

"I recognise that…" she said, thinking deeply. "That thing Loki wanted?"

"Yes, you have a good memory." Fury said. Thor gave a little chuckle, more in a mumble form. Lauren looked confused and felt confused, once again. Bruce stepped into the lab and went onto a table in the far left and set up his equipment.

"I best go." said Lauren "Pleasure meeting you Doctor Banner." She smiled at him

"Please, we're going to be working together, call me Bruce." He said smiling back, she just nodded and left the room. Thor looked around the room, searching for the emotions.

"She doesn't look or act dangerous if you ask me." Banner said whilst setting up his chemistry sets.

"Just wait." Thor said walking over to the window view of Manhattan. "I can sense something bad is coming." There was one thing that Thor could think about , the bad thing. The mischievous God he called a brother.  
_Loki  
_

Lauren stepped into the room she had been assigned. She thought the word 'room' to be a little bit of an understatement. It was a studio flat in a giant building, a small section to the right of the room was a section of kitchen units and a fridge/freezer. A sofa and plasma screen television was against the right of the flat, facing away from the little kitchen. Then she saw the view she was given, her bed was right next to a gaping big panel window, they had tint options for when she wanted to sleep but the big white room was a flat in a room, it had everything for her to live comfortably and stay there for a while. A wardrobe and a set of draws were near the bed, to create a scene of closure to the rest of the flat. Her own private bedroom in a way, the big white room was separated into three sections for her to use how she wanted.

"Is the room good enough for you?" said the American voice of Agent Jones, which startled her for a while. She turned to see a cheery looking Agent Jones, standing at the door, his eyes were blue, she hadn't noticed that before.

"It's…wow." She said giggling.

"Haha, well through that little door is a bathroom for you. And to the far left wall we will be getting you a dressing table and a mirror, for you to make yourself look…" Agent Jones left her to finish that sentence herself

"Acceptable?" They both giggled. They stared at each other for a while, Lauren staring into his bright blue eyes, they looked happy and welcoming as they hadn't before. She gave a nervous cough and the gaze between them broke and he laughed nervously.

"Need a hand un-packing?" he pointed at the many cases she brought into her room and placed on the 3 person sofa.

"I'll be fine." She said smiling lightly at him "Nothing a girl like me cannot handle" The agent stopped and paused for a thought, she was more than just a normal girl, he was told this by Fury. She was a powerful person, but she looked as delicate as any young woman. "Agent Jones?" his trail of thought broke

"Yes, Miss Penny?"

"What is your first name?" she asked politely "If I'm not allowed to know, its okay but…"

"James."

"James Jones?"

"Jones is my last name, there is another Agent with the last name Williams. It's common."

"Am I allowed to know this?" James giggled

"Who cares? You're gunna be here a while, and I am too. May as well try to make a friend." They both smiled. Friend. Lauren didn't know she was allowed friends, but I supposed Fury didn't have any objections against this in the de-brief.

"Thanks" she said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. I feel I need to thank you." She gave him a gleaming smile. He watched as the sunset reflected off her white blonde plait which had fallen slightly to the side. She was a beautiful woman. She was a goddess after all, he thought, if only she knew this. He had no idea how this was going to play out. A fallen, dying star that took a form of a girl. Her blood swimming with alien cells, swimming with powers that she didn't know the gods had given to her. She had so much power and so much…beauty.

"I should go now. Leave you to unpack." James said, he was still at the door, whereas Lauren had been moving around the room.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yes, indeed. Goodnight, sleep well Lauren."

"And you Lauren." He left the room and she sighed and ran onto her bed and embraced the sheets around her body. Comfort. It was good. She had no idea what was about to come, nor did she care. Her lack of knowledge was a bliss in this life threatening, situation.  
Loki was on his way. And if he found her.  
Chaos would resume.  
Evil would return.

**thanks for reading :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Thor found it hard to sleep, not only was the pain of his injuries throbbing throughout his weak mortal body but he longed for the power his brother had taken from him. Whatever he had been injected with, it was powerful. Mjolnir was on Migard and once his powers returned, he could summon Mjolnir. Mjolnir gave him a sense of normality and remind him of home when he was away. He had not seen Jane since he came back to Earth, he wouldn't be here for long and didn't want any contact with her to result in her harm, she was hidden away, safe. Darcy and Erik were there too, she would be content. He thought of his brother. The evil that flared in his eyes as he escaped from his prison on Asgard, he saw fire rage in his eyes and it scared him. What was his plans for this girl?

_"Be prepared as when I find her, she is key to my triumph." _

Those were the last words Loki spoke to him as he left his prison, with a weak and mortal Thor yelling in pain on the floor. He knew that the girl had been sent away for protection against the wars in Vanaheim. It was good that she was sent away, she would have been an easy target. But why did Loki want her? He heard a knock on the metal door which closed off his room to the rest.

"Enter." He said confidently sitting up on the edge of his bed. The door slid open to reveal Clint Barton, wearing all black as he always seemed to.

"Thor." Clint said taking a few steps into the white room.

"Barton." Thor replied cooly.

"Is she in that opposite room?" Thor nodded to him, slightly looking to the floor. "She has no idea does she?"

"No. If she doesn't remember soon it might be too late."

"Too late?"

"He could be here in a few days, she'd be completely vulnerable…more than usual."

"If she is dangerous, why is she vulnerable?"

"She…is young."

"You said she was like 600 years old!"

"Mentally young. The Jotunn's froze her in that body, state…whatever you wish to call it."

"Are you related to her? You seem to care for her a lot." Clint began to ask personal questions instead of the usual business related ones as he always did. Thor admired Clint and the dedication he showed to SHEILD, he reminded him of the soldiers in Asgard.

"She was a baby when my father was a child, she was born and given to Borr, my grandfather. I feel like she is a part of my life." Thor sighed "Loki is after her and I must stop him, he needs to see sense."

"Thor, maybe it's time to give up on Loki.." Clint said knowing he'd regret saying this. Thor stood up.

"How dare you! Loki is my brother, he must remember this and he will wake up from this dark and crazy dream." Thor roared, tears almost in his eyes. Clint stood up, noticing the tears welling in his eyes. "Sorry." Thor said, realising he had clenched his fists in an angry gesture.

"It's fine, I was out of line to say that. I'll leave you to get some sleep. Your powers seem to be returning." Clint said as he left the room. Thor looked down at his once injured leg, he stood perfectly fine on it now. He was gaining his powers back. He smiled and lay down on his bed and fell asleep quite quickly, he forgot how tired he actually was.

_Sleep, star child. You won't hide forever. You cannot hide. Feel my presence in your blood, embrace it, let it become you…I will have you._

Lauren sat up in bed startled, sweating, out of breath. It was 4am, she had fallen asleep in her clothes, the jetlag was getting to her. It would have been 9am in Britain right now, the time she usually got up. She got up from her bed and walked around for a while, trying to make sense of what she had just seen in her dream. Or nightmare. She had many nightmares, she was used to it. She got out an old-looking notebook from her backpack. She skimmed through the pictures she had drawn, the notes around them, this was a log of her frequent nightmares she had, she needed to understand what they meant. She had been getting them for at least a good few months now. The tall, slim figure in her dreams had glowing green eyes, fire within them. She swore she felt an actual hand on her shoulder during a nightmare. This figure kept talking of a 'star child', it sounded like something she'd read about when she was younger. She drew the same pair of eyes again, dated it and wrote the word the sinister voice whispered to her, she had felt the cold breath of this figure on her cheek as these words were spoken to her. She shuddered, these dreams had gotten more and more real.

She got up and decided to go for a little walk around the base, she assumed it wouldn't be 'illegal' if she did so. She got to the end of a corridor and took a left which lead to a gym. The gym was a white like every room she had been in this building, the colour was getting boring now. There was punching bags to the left of the room, stacked against each other, a treadmill, a boxing ring, some gym mats. She took a few steps into the gym and heard someone punching aggressively at a something, to the right of the room.

"A little late to be working out?" she said to the man who was facing away from her. He was breathing heavily, and had clearly been punching at this bag for a while. The man that stood there turned around, not startled, just surprised. He was a tall, very muscular man with dark blonde hair, swept to the right of his face. He was wearing brown tracksuit bottoms and a plain white t shirt that clearly showed the sweat marks he had given himself when punching this bag. He had brown soft eyes and a little smile on his face and he raised his dark eyebrows at her.

"A little past your bedtime don't you think?" He joked.

"I've got some jetlag I'm afraid, I'd be awake and heading to my first lecture in Britain." She smiled "Sorry, I haven't met you, I'm Lauren."

"Nice to meet you Lauren. I'm Captain Steve Rodgers, people call me Captain America." She then just realised who she was talking too and stood there shocked, she shuffled a little more into the room.

"Captain America?"

"Haha, yes, please just call me Captain." He smiled charmingly and she smiled too. She looked around the room, observing every little detail. She sat on the edge of the boxing ring and looked at Steve as he unwrapped the bandages from his knuckles, he had gained his normal breathing pattern again.

"Do you spend a lot of time in here the Captain?"

"Yes, especially if I can't sleep or have things on my mind." His accent was the strongest American out of all of the people she had met today, Agent Jones was a close second. "What brings you here?"

"I don't know." She shrugged "My room is just down that corridor. Near the lab."

"And Thor." He said.

"Yea, he's a quiet guy."

"He's just a bit shaken up I guess, not having his powers and all. Being attacked by his own brother too."

"Poor guy."

"Do you know much about Loki?" she thought for a few seconds, Fury had told her about the Avengers, why they were together, who they were and what they did, but not about Loki. She knew Loki was the bad guy, that was all she thought she needed to know.

"Only that he's a nasty piece of work." She said looking at Steve as he walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the ring. He laughed at her little comment.

"I agree, being the God of Mischief is one thing, but he's crazy."

"What did he look like?" she looked up at Steve, his puzzled eyes staring back "Just so I can keep my eyes out."

"Good point." The Captain took a deep breath "He has like black hair, quite tall, skinny, not like Thor at all. He always wears this little smirk like he's got one over on everyone around him."

"Cocky git." They both laughed

"Don't get me started on what he wears."

"Oh god, I wanna hear this!" He giggled again, he found this young girl amusing which was uncommon as most jokes made were towards him or were not of his time.

"He wears like a helmet that makes him look like a cow, gold I think. He wears a lot of green too, a cape, armor, matches his eyes. Really strong green eyes. I swear sometimes I could see the fire in them." The smile that Lauren had once worn on her face, had turn into a serious expression. _Fire in them, green eyes. _"Lauren, are you okay?" It wasn't until then that she hadn't realised she was shaking and went a pale white.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said getting the control back. "Just not feeling too good that's all." She attempted to smile and get up. Instead she appeared to trip over and land on the floor, her hands catching her fall.

"Lauren, what happened there?"

"I just fell Captain, that's it." She looked up into his worried brown eyes. "I think I've got to ask Thor something, that's all. Will you help me there? My legs feel numb."

**if you are reading this, know i love you for actually reading it :D 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Steve had picked Lauren up into his arms and rushed her to Thor's room. She insisted she only need to lean on someone to regain the feeling in her legs, but he picked her up anyway. He was asleep, needing his rest was vital to him regaining strength. Steve went into Thor's room and saw the sleeping God, to say he was 'out of it' would have been an understatement. Lauren peered down at Thor

"Take me to the lab." She whispered. The Captain complied and ran silently into the lab and placed her on a chair behind a desk. She breathed heavily, she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Steve said, his face about to reach for her head, as if to take her temperature, she cast his hand away with her arm.

"I am fine, just feeling a little faint."

"Computer-talking-thing?" Steve shouted, trying to get the attention of J.A.R.V.I.S. Lauren managed a chuckle

"J.A.R.V.I.S? If you can hear me, can you get Mr Stark?" There was no response, but Tony came in from the lab door in the far left, his room might have been located in there, but no one cared at this point, she needed some medical attention.

"Jesus Christ…Steve what happened?" Tony rushed to the desk she was sat behind. "J.A.R.V.I.S, I need you to get Fury and Bruce in here. Wake Thor…"

"No!" she said in agony "He needs his sleep."

"I don't care." Stark said sternly as if telling a young child off. "What happened Steve?"

"We started talking, nothing out of the ordinary. I was in the gym, I couldn't sleep. Neither could she. Then I mentioned…" Fury came running in as did Bruce and Thor.

"What's happened?" Thor ran to her right side, and took her hand. She looked complexed by the situation. She just didn't feel well, nothing big.

"Guys!" she shouted "Stop the panic, it's just a headache."

"How did this come across?" Thor asked calmer than before. She shrugged, and Thor looked around and Stark was still looking at Steve

"You mentioned what Steve?" Stark said, the attention quickly shifted to the Captain. He had done nothing wrong.

"Loki."

"How is that caused this then?" Thor said not understanding how the mention of his brother could cause a sudden ill feeling.

"Look, let me explain." Lauren said, gaining a more confident tone and sitting up a little more. "I've been having dreams. Nightmares actually…I saw green eyes, green fire in these eyes. I never fit the figure before, wait, Bruce!" She noticed he was nearer the door than anyone else. "Go into my room and you'll see a battered looking notebook on the kitchen side, bring it here?" Banner nodded and rushed out the room

"Wait…she has a little kitchen in her room?" Stark said. Fury just shot him a look and he was completely silent. Within a few seconds, Bruce had returned with the dream diary, he handed it to her and she placed it on the desk. Fury, Bruce and Stark crowded around her, facing away from the vast window view of Manhattan. She turned to the first page, and skimmed through them as she had done earlier, pausing a little longer so everyone around her could see this diary. She then stopped on the last page. "That's what I've been seeing. I've been seeing him." Thor gulped and stood up from where he knelt by her side and stood to the far left of the room. "Thor, does the term 'star child' mean anything?" He closed his eyes, he wanted to tell her. But things were never that simple. Fury rubbed his eye and sighed. Bruce just looked at Stark, as a sign to show that he was clearly worried for their safety. Steve studied the last page a little more.

"_Sleep, star child. You won't hide forever. You cannot hide. Feel my presence in your blood, embrace it, let it become you…I will have you." _ Everyone in the room looked terrified, but Lauren.

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Lauren said standing up, realising the severity of the situation. Before anyone could answer her, there was a massive smash of a window behind where Lauren was standing.

She turned and she was knocked off her feet and thrown against the furthest wall in the lab. Everyone else had knelt into a position to protect their heads from the glass. Thor was the first to stand up, knowing exactly what was the cause of this. He stood up and snarled, there stood a tall figure, dressed in green armour. _Loki. _

"Well that was easy." Loki said with a menacing laugh. He took a step in through the broken window. Fury attempted to reach for his gun that had fallen out of his coat, but Loki cast it aside with a slight movement of his hand. Fury was nothing without his gun, Loki smirked at his small victory. The iron man suit was out of Stark's reach and something had collapsed on Steve's leg. He managed to knock the biggest problem out, Bruce was out cold. He chuckled at his fortune, his aim had gotten better. He saw his brother was the only one standing. He'd knocked out the members of the Avengers, minus the assassins, they would not be a trouble for him. They were weak mortals that possessed little to him. His eyes shot to Lauren and his steps grew nearer. Thor ran towards him and punched Loki hard in the face, Loki hit the ground from the force of the punch, he glared up with an evil fire in his eyes. His smirk was cruel and he clearly in no mood for a challenge from his brother. He then shot him with a new sceptre, which unleashed a green energy, sending Thor flying towards a wall.

"This is way too easy." He laughed again "The great power of the Avengers, destroyed by one spectre…where is you…" He was cut short but a shot of fire, a real shot of red burning fire. He was blasted out of the window, looking like he fell, he shot up, floating on the air.

"Stay away from us." said a strong, deep voice. Fury rose his head to see who the voice belonged to, as did Steve and Tony.

"_Agent Jones_?" Fury said weakly and confused.

"Loki, you have no business here." Jones said, furious. Jones was standing on the desk Lauren once sat behind. His plain suit was replaced by a heavy suit of gold armour that clentched at his once hidden muscles, he had a cape of dancing colours those similar to the flame he had just thrown at Loki. He wore a crown on his head it, made of the same gold on his armour. The crown started around his forehead and lead up to a grand red jewel that sat just above his head. His eyes turned a glorious yellow, yet his hair stayed the same.

"Oh you'll find I do." He said floating nearer to him. "You pathetic little prince. Hiding behind a disguise, forever hiding, like your precious little Freyja."

"You touch her…"

"And you'll what? Run home to Mum, Asmundr? That is your name, yes? Or is it Agent James Jones?" They circled each other now, they were both floating on the air, this was to be a battle, Loki longed for an easy getaway, but knew Asmundr would do all he could to make it as difficult as possible. Asmundr lunged himself towards Loki and he tackled him into the sky. They punched, grabbed and kicked all the way down to the Earth's ground, causing Asmundr to fall to the ground. He was quick to recover as Loki ran towards him, with his sceptre in an attack position. He examined Loki's handiwork on this new sceptre of his. It was as short has the one the Chitauri had given him on his arrival to Migard for the first time, the end was pointed into a dagger, the sceptre was almost like a medieval spear, but it held a green jewel which was constantly glowing, Loki's own hard work. As the dagger end of the sceptre came ever closer to Asmundr's body he moved quickly, making the sceptre stick in the ground they were to battle on, a field with soft ground. It stuck in there, causing Loki to go to reach it. Turning his back to Asmundr, he struck with a fireball, knocking Loki to the ground. Loki lay on the ground, as Asmundr placed his foot on his chest, Loki disappeared. A duplicate. Asmundr swore under his breath and took off to find where he had come from. The SHEILD base was on a high-up rocky surface near the sea, it couldn't be hard to find. It was a race against time.  
_

Thor saw the real Loki almost reach Lauren, shocked at what he saw, he picked up a heavy piece of rubble and launched it at his mischievous brother, knocking him slightly to the right. Thor looked down at his hands and smiled. His powers were back. He had a brief moment of celebration but then Loki span around on left foot and kicked him in the face, causing him to crash through the wall of the half demolished lab into the room opposite it, Bruce's room. He longed for Bruce to wake up and 'suit up' as it were, but he felt empowered by the return of his magic, without any thought he held his hand out. Loki was gaining nearer and nearer to him with his dagger-like sceptre pointing right for his chest. Before Thor had a chance to reclaim Mjolnir, he heard a deafening roar come from the lab, or what was the lab and a massive green hand grabbed Loki and tossed him aside, causing him to fall, yet again, from the up-high building of SHEILD. The Hulk gave a look at Thor and he stayed completely still as the green monster ran after Loki. Falling from a 12 storey building was not on Loki's agenda for today, but the Hulk would be prepared for anything. They crashed onto the same field that Asmundr and Loki had battled, the Hulk had landed on his feet, making the ground shudder, almost as if an earthquake had hit the fragile ground beneath them. Loki landed on his hands, his back facing the beast. He closed his eyes and slowly thought of confusing the green monster with a duplication spell, as several Loki's surround the great Hulk, in what Loki thought to be an intimidating circle, he smashed through everyone until he was left with the true Loki. The monster glared at him and a short emotion of fear crossed Loki's eyes, as the Hulk noticed this flicker of fear, the rage inside him welled and he was running towards the puny God. Before the beast could realise, Loki had vanished into the air, flying upwards and then shooting left. The Bruce inside of the Hulk shot through and the monster could only say  
"Coward."

That was a lucky escape Thor thought to himself, even for a God, it was lucky. He debated wether to help the monster who had just taken his brother outside to fight, but he felt that Banner had it covered. He was thankful for the monster's timing. Thor again reached out his hand until he felt a magnetic-like force hit his hand, he smiled as the power of Mjolnir ripped apart his Migardian clothes and revealed his comfortable Asgardian battle armour. He ran into the next room, running to Lauren's side. Fury was already there, checking she was still alive. Steve was still trapped under some rubble, as was Stark. Clint and Natasha had arrived back from another mission to see the chaos and immediately rushed to the two caught under the rubble.

"We go away for a day and all hell breaks loose." Clint said grabbing the Captain's arm, Natasha just rolled her eyes at him.

"Get them out of there Fury. I can handle her." Thor said putting his hand on Fury's shoulder.

Thor placed his hand on the girl's face and Mjolnir began to vibrate in his hand, shining at him. Thor had no idea what possessed him to do what he did, but he placed Mjolnir on the weakly breathing girl. The hammer and the girl then shone, a bright yellow light surrounded the both of them as they both flew up near the ceiling of the lab. Thor attempted to shield his eyes from the powerful glow, but instead he just ended up kneeling and forcing his face into his muscular arms. Mjolnir wrapped a swirl of yellow light around and inside the girl, her eyes opened to shine a bright yellow, identical to the hammer's colour and glow. The light began to die down and Mjolnir landed lightly in her hand, the hammer carefully lead the girl to her feet. He had revealed the true identity of the peculiar female. Her hair was a beautiful, silky white, which reached half way down her back in loose curls. Her lips were a pale pink as was the rest of her body. She was wearing a silver dress that wrapped around her curves perfectly, a one shoulder dress that reached the floor. She stood for a few seconds before collapsing on the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Stark said, Natasha supporting him.

"The re-birth of Frejya." said a familiar voice. They all turned to see Asmundr. He looked across to Fury and the others "Let me guess, I'm fired?"

**HEY :3  
****I did that all in one day, I'm doing it for my own enjoyment and hope you all enjoy too :)  
feel free to review this as I'd like some tips if I were to write another one etc.  
I'll be uploading chapters when I get them done (:  
**

**I'd like to say a massive thanks to my pirate husband, Rob for helping me with naming and some scenes (the one with the Hulk was helped massively by him as I wasnt going to write a scene orginially!)  
thank you hubby! **

**if you read this, then thank you for reading, it means alot :) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**wow, just wow.**  
**very surprised people actually want to read this :3  
****thanks for alerting it :D please review! i wanna know what you actually think about it :) **

**ENJOY (:**

Asmundr had taken the sleeping star child in his arms and looked down at the peace in her face. Thor summoned Mjolnir from her grasp and stumbled up, knowing the ache of his brother's attack would soon wear off. Natasha and Clint who were supporting Steve and Tony were walking out of the door of the lab, oddly, as the wall had been ripped open.

"We'll get them to the medical section." Fury said limping slightly, he looked at Asmundr, more of a glare than a look. The fire wielder stood up with the girl still in his arms. "You and I have much to discuss, _Agent._" He said coldly. Asmundr lowered his head slightly and followed the lead of the other injured Avengers.

They reached the medical room full of identical beds, in rows. Just as Asmundr went to drop the girl down on the nearest bed Fury stopped him. "Put her in that room." He pointed to the far left door inside the plain white room, each SHEILD room was the same he felt. White, plain and dull, but they served the purpose it was meant for. He walked into the room, to reveal a bed, with a monitors around the left and right side, there was a tinted window on the right side of the box-like room, so they could keep an eye on whatever was in there. That thought made him shudder, SHEILD were constantly keeping an eye on everything, including their precious Avengers which they 'trusted'. He placed her gently on the bed and looked down at her. Her perfect face was idle and drained from all emotions, but yet she looked peaceful, like her again. He reached for her hand and gentle pressed his lips to her soft skin. "Please, remember me." He begged, his nose resting on her limp hand. Fury then opened the door and the moment was ruined, he had to face to his actions

"She'll be fine, we have a medical staff who will be taking good care of her." Fury said softly, then a harsh look came across his face, as if for that second he had forgotten what Asmundr had done. "Come with me please. You have a lot to answer for." Asmundr looked down at her, a slight smile across his face. She was back.

"I must insist Thor is present in this interrogation." He said confidently

"It isn't an interrogation…" Asmundr just raised his eyebrow as if to show that he knew the Director was lying. "As you wish."

Fury lead Asmundr into his office, with a complexed Thor sitting to the stranger's right in an identical chair. The screens that once buzzed behind the desk and chair were blank and it fitted into the black and grey look of the office of Fury.

"Who are you?" That's was Fury's first question, understandably. The boy sighed and looked a little to Thor. Thor and Fury shared the same confused look.

"I am Prince Asmundr, son of the great King Erlingr of Vanaheim and Queen Aithne of Muspellusheim." Thor then looked up at him with surprise.

"Asmundr?" he said with a slight hint of happiness "Why aren't you at …" Then Thor remembered. "I'm sorry for your loss." Thor was there as his mother and father were slain by the Jotunn King on that horrible day.

The war between Vanaheim and Jotunnheim was much like the one of Asgard, only Vanaheim never had the loyal soldiers Asgard had the good fortune of having. The minority soldiers felt the King unfit of ruling a realm and betrayed them letting the chaotic and blood thirsty Frost Giants into the realm. Heimdall had noticed the lack of contact between the two Kings of Asgard and Vanaheim that he alerted the Asgardians of the lack of soldiers and help they needed. Odin and Erlingr had been good friend, as the realms were untied from the start of the separate realms. The war went on for 5 days and after 2 days of begging a teenage Thor and Loki were finally allowed to taste a war. Loki was terrified, whereas Thor enjoyed the experience and held the escape of many citizens of Vanaheim to his own skill and the help of the mighty Mjolnir. Thor and Loki had witnessed the live execution of the King and Queen, as did everyone else on the battlefield, at the hands of the King of the Frost Giants, Laufey. Asmundr cried and fell to his knees at the sight, if you looked deep enough into the eyes of the prince in the present day, you could see the pain of his parent's death still haunted him.

"How are you this young, still?" Thor said, noticing he looked the same age as he did on that fateful day.

"The curse they put on Frejya, is on me too. It's not that bad a curse, I got away easy all things considered." He said softly

"Her name is Frejya then?" Fury asked breaking the memories the two Gods shared.

"Yes, the Star Child, sister of the mighty hammer Mjolnir," He looked down at the hammer clentched in Thor's hand "she possesses powers from the four different realms, three a gift and one a curse from the Kings. The war was caused by her, I believe." He looked to Thor. "They treated her as a slave. And my parents knew…" he sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Your parents knew what?" Thor asked, the war he had fought in was making sense now.

"How much I cared for her." He took a deep breath in. "Born and raised in Asgard, passed onto Alfheim, and then…the Jotunns stole her. We took her to Vanaheim, where she resided for many years. She was never meant to be in Jotunnheim. We needed to take her. When she returned from Jotunnheim after 5 years, we noticed her skin was still as perfect as the last time everyone had seen her. The curse was set on her. They had turned her into the form the King felt most useful, I was just unlucky enough for him to see that I cared for her a lot, at that battle, and cursed me with her."

"It's not the worst curse in the world." Thor said.

"Oh I know, it's quite fun at times, but in the realm of Jotunnheim, the younger you are, the more pain you're put through."

"Back to this, what do you know about…Frejya?" said Fury interrupting the inside realm jokes.

"She is…special. Not a single person in all of the nine realms has the powers she does."

"Why does Loki want her?"

"I wish I knew, I came here to find her and take her back…as my Queen." Thor looked up at the shy looking boy, shocked but happy he ran over the words in his mind.

"You wish to marry her?" Thor said excitedly

"Only if she will have me, yes." Asmundr smiled and Thor put his hand firmly on his shoulder and smiled back

"Back to business here, will you help us?" Fury said once again interrupting the male Gods

"You have my word Director Fury, I just want her safe."

Loki sat on top of a skyscraper. Balancing on the edge of it, looking down at the New York city. He looked up into the sky and called out

"Let me through Falkvahr." The God of Mischief shouted up to the sky, Loki then flashed up into a blue portal, and landed on the icy surface of Jotunnheim. The ice cracked under his feet and he walked up to what was the palace of Laufey.

"What do you want?" said a deep and low voice, belonging to a Frost Giant.

"You know what I want, my rightful kingdom." Some Frost Giants snarled at this comment, some even produced daggers from their ice powers.

"You have no rights at all puny Asgardian." said another. Loki laughed his evil, cruel laugh. He turned around to reveal his true, cold and blue form. The Jotunns could do nothing but just stare. "I am son of Laufey, and you will accept my rule and law. That _Odin." _He spat venomously "_stole_ me from this palace as a child, another relic to add to his collection. And now I have returned, to restore the order of your kingdom. Jotunnheim is mine." He stepped on the stairs leading to the high throne Laufey had once sat on. He smiled triumphantly. "Understood?" The Frost Giants had no idea what to do, the once brave Jotunns fell silent and said nothing. Loki then summoned the power source they had been missing for a few years now. He held it in his hands and produced some magic out of it, causing the palace to grow in size. The palace was now an extended building, made out of ice, way more fit for a King , Loki thought to himself.

"How did you.." a Frost Giant tried to question

"I have proven that I am what I say. You obey me now. And I have great plans for us." The Frost Giants fell silent as Loki explained what his plans were. They smiled in delight.

Asmundr had been sat by Frejya's bedside for 3 days now. Talking to her, comforting her and holding her hand. Thor had persuaded a few members of the Avengers to visit him and offer to take over, but he remained there, just watching her lying there, vulnerable, with tubes in her body. Steve walked into the room and looked at the tired prince.

"How she doing?" Steve asked, grabbing another chair from the far right. He sat on the opposite side of the girl and faced Asmundr.

"She's still asleep, it's a lot for her brain to mesh together. The memories here and up there." He said not looking at Steve but stroking her cheek.

"The way you look at her…you love her don't you?" Steve said still waiting for the prince's glance to connect with his. Finally he did and his tired eyes were still as yellow and powerful as they were when his saw the transformation of the quiet Agent, into a valiant, brave prince.

"Of course I do," he said sweetly, his deep voice reaching a little higher in tone.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Steve asked. Asmundr looked down at his hand, which was intertwined with Frejya's still.

"What if she doesn't…remember me? Remember us? Remember who she really is?"

"She will, Mjolnir and her let off enough light for her memory to come back." Asmundr chuckled slightly, Steve felt good he finally made him smile. "If you love her, keep telling her, even if she wakes and remembers. Tell her. Before it's too late." Steve remembered his last moments with Agent Carter, she never knew how he really felt. That was the thing that kept him up at night, she died not knowing that someone…that _he _loved her.

"Have you ever been in love Captain?" Asmundr said, his eyes looking deep into his.

"Yes. But she never knew." He got up from his seat and smiled back to Asmundr as he left the room. "I'll see you later." Steve left the room and headed to the gym, he needed to punch something after that confession.

"You hear that Frey?" He said to the unconscious girl "This is why you need to wake up. I want to just…hold you and kiss you, tell you…" He took a deep breath in "I love you, and I want to make you my wife, my Queen." Tears flooded his eyes and he pressed his lips to her hand again. "Please." He whispered into her hand. As he whispered these words to her, her eyes flickered, moving slightly. Her hand copied his movement and his head raised up from the moving hand. "Frejya?" He said, she was slowly waking up. He got up and screamed out of the door "She's awake!" Before he knew it, he was running through the various winding corridors shouting this phrase over and over again, until he had the Avengers follow him, running back into the room where she lie. Frejya's eyes blinked rapidly and her vision got better and better. She saw the anxious bodies standing above her. She remembered everything, but she remembered the most important thing to her.

"Asmundr?" she said in a frail and fragile manner breathing heavily. He grabbed her hand and hardly pressed his soft lips to her skin once again.

"Yes, it's me." His voice rung through her ears like a soft melody. She smiled, tears of pure joy filling her silver eyes. Her eyes were tinkling different colours of silver and white, they were alive with her. She looked to her right side and saw Thor, Steve and Tony. To her left there was Asmundr, Clint, Natasha and Fury was standing at the end of the bed.

"What a welcoming party." She giggled. "Glad to see you better Thor." She said, remembering her memories of Migard perfectly. She remembered how she had opted to take a paramedic science in a University after 2 years of college, she looked older than a normal student in the college but fitted in perfectly in the University. She remembered the battle of Vanaheim, how Asmundr had saved her from the Jotunn King's torture and pain. She remembered one thing in particular and that puzzled her. "Thor, where is Loki?" She had been knocked out before she could see the body and face of the attacker in the SHEILD lab, she had no idea it was Loki.

"Why do you ask?" said Clint trying to understand the odd question.

"I never got to thank him. I don't ever remember thanking him."

"Thanking him for what?" said Thor and Stark almost in unison.

"Saving me, on Vanaheim."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! :D**  
**Another chapter for you :3 **  
**If you could please review, I wanna know what you guys really think about this story :D still surprised at the amount of you peoples have alerted this story D:**  
**thank you!**

"He…what?" Natasha said in shock, everyone was shocked. The Avengers crowded around the girl's bed, their eyes showing expressions of shock and confusion, nothing made sense to them, Loki was always evil, surely? Going through everything in their minds, the members of the Avengers looked to each other's faces, seeing if they still shared the same confusion.

"Saved me." Frejya looked around at the faces of shock around her. "If it weren't for him, I'd never made it to Migard. He cast the memory spell on me, with the help of your father, Asmundr." Asmundr looked confused as the other people in the room did, he had no idea of this. "His dying words a spell, on me. Which Loki spoke with him. Their magic together would work as his normal power would but he was weak. Loki then teleported me to the portal and lead me through it. I awoke not remember anything, until I saw my brother again." She looked down at Thor's hand, he was still carrying her brother and she smiled sweetly.

"Wait, what?" Fury asked "Loki…saved you." Almost disgusted

"What is this?" Frejya sat up in her bed "Why such disbelief? Loki is a great magic wielder, even from a young age. I have been talking to him in my dreams, if I remember correctly, somethings aren't that clear. But I know that I owe him a debt, he saved my life. That truth is clear to me" She felt empowered by her memories, she felt whole again, complete. The memories of Migard and her experiences enhanced her, she was not like Thor when she had first reached the realm, unknown and confused, she fit in perfectly. Adjusting quickly and fast to her new life as if it had been lived by her, really lived.

"You mean to tell us that Loki actually has, or had, a heart?" Stark said. Frejya shot him a piercing look.

"How dare you! Loki is the reason I am alive, I owe him big time, I owe him my life." Her look shot to a reserved looking Thor. "Thor, are you going to stand here and take this? They are talking about your brother…"

"Yes, they have every right. The chaos and…pain he caused give them every right to think he has not a heart or a feeling all of the nine realms." Thor said, trying to refrain from keeping eye contact from the upset glare of the silver eyes of the star child. She was full of rage, feeling a fire burn inside her.

"You'd turn your back on your own brother?" she said in disbelief

"He is not my…" He said breathing deeply in, refraining the tears as the memories of the day he had found out about Loki's true parentage drowned his mind. "He is Laufey's son. A Frost Giant."

"You grew up together!" she sighed "Blood means nothing, not when you have shared your entire life with an amazing brother such as Loki." Thor said nothing, he needed to stop the love for his brother from getting in the way of his mission as an Avenger. As the protector of Asgard and Migard.

"Get out, please." She said, fed up already "I need to rest." With a frustrated sigh, the Avengers left the room, leaving just Asmundr and her.

"Thor may speak of the good of this realm, and this one, but I can read him." She said softly, look at the person who held her hand

"What do you mean?" he replied, glaring into her twinkling eyes.

"In spite of the things he's said and done… Thor will always be blind to Loki's faults because of how much love he has for his younger sibling , no matter what he says in front of those arrogant mortals." She took in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter if we're human or immortals, family will always be our greatest strength and our worst weakness. He doesn't care if Loki wears the blood of millions on his hands," She looked up at Asmundr, their eyes connecting "he'll continue loving him until they're both dead. Thor cannot lie to save his life, I can read his true feelings." Asmundr looked down to the white marble floor, his eyes filling with tears, he shut his eyes. Her words meant a lot to his life, she knew and understood the importance of family in everyone's lives, or so it appeared. She spoke the love of family as a form of art, yet she had not felt it in a stable state of a normal being, she was an orphan child, a wandering star. He reflected on the day he saw his mother and father being executed. The Jotunn King had made a show of it, so the entire battlefield would stop and look at the deed he was about to do. He watched his father's slow death as the cold hand of a Jotunn warrior grasped around his neck in a strong hold, he was forced to watch. The blood seeped from his father's neck as the Frost Giant King coldly cut into the front of his neck, he was weak and helpless. A state he'd never seen him father in. He couldn't fight. He could barely breath. When the Jotunn had slit his neck open, he dropped him harshly to the floor, like an small ragdoll, the bones cracked loudly from the Frost Giant's force. His mother had tried to attack back , attacking the Jotunn with a dagger, she missed and was thrown out of his sight, and then all he heard was a scream, the scream died out, choked out and he knew he had lost his mother too. He shut his eyes tighter, remembering the memory, that day, the deaths, hurt him. Frejya had noticed this and squeezed his hand to grab his attention, he opened them, his eyes filled tears that stung his eyes, as the memory did his mind. "I'm sorry." She said gently, putting her hand to his cheek, she stroked it.

"Why?" he said placing his hand on top of hers.

"I know if I mention…fa-" she said cutting the words off, if she mentioned it again, she might cause him more pain and she hated seeing him in emotional or physical pain, or worse, both. "I know you'll remember if I mention-" she cut off again.

"It is fine, you are the only person I can talk to about this and who really was there."

"I was with your father, before _they_ got to him. With Loki. He's proud of you, he'd be more proud of you now." She said smiling at his pain filled face.

"You've fought for something you believed in, as did he, you are so alike." He smiled and leant to kiss Frejya's delicate, white lips. Her body flooded with a warmth she missed, as did his. His warm tears trickled onto her soft cheek.

"I love you, you know that right?" Asmundr said. She just nodded and she kissed his warm lips back.

Clint was pacing, distressed and impatiently around the meeting room where Fury had called the other Avengers too. They sat around an oval shaped table with Fury standing above what could have been his seat, at what looked like the top of the oval, Thor sat to his right, Steve sat next to him and Tony next to him. On the other half of the oval sat Natasha and Bruce, Clint's seat next to Banner's was vacant due to his rather annoying pacing up and down the room.

"Clint." Natasha finally said after what must have been minutes of silence. "For God's sake, sit down." Clint just looked at her and stood there.

"Sit and what? Wait? Wait for that monster to come for that girl? Calls himself a 'God'…" Thor slammed down on the table, causing the table to shudder and several members to jump

"How dare you speak so horribly of my brother, I've said it before, and I shall repeat myself. He may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Clint began to walk over to Thor

"Why are we risking everything for one girl? The only reason Loki is here is for her. One way to fix this, give him the girl and send him on his way! You were telling the girl in that room how much you 'hated him' anyway!" Clint was half way to where Thor was and they began to square each other up.

"I love Loki, but I cannot let my emotions take over he needs to be stopped, but giving the girl to him. That is nothing but a coward's way out and could result in many deaths, we must fight for what is right. Earth isn't just in danger anymore, its all of the realms now. She could hold something vital to his quest, or whatever he wishes to do."

"Then lets eliminate Earth from the equation. Get out of this before anything bad can happen." The God of Thunder ran up to Hawkeye until they were face to face, angry and ready for a battle with each other. "What makes her so special? Is it because she'll like _you_? A precious little _God_?" the archer spat venomously. Thor pushed him into a wall, almost causing it to crack under the force. Even without Mjolnir, Thor was still a powerful God, with extreme strength and power. As Clint was just about to walk over to match the move until Steve stepped in between the two of them. His two hands pressing against the muscular chests of Barton and Thor.

"Stop both of you. What if this is what he wants? Us turning against each other?" Clint and Thor backed down, still glaring at each other, the tension in the room was high and it was getting unbearable. The mixture of confusion and restlessness was shared between the 7 people in the room, they had no idea what was about to happen, what Loki had planned for them and the girl. Some of the people didn't even understand the girl's importance in the situation.

"I think he's going to try and take Earth again." Natasha said "He now has a reason to hate the planet more, he now has a point to prove. He failed once, and he's going to make sure he doesn't fail again."

"He's going to come back with more. More power. More plans. More…mischief and more evil." Clint said, agreeing. Thor stormed out of the room in a thunderous rage and followed the winding corridors back to his room.

He had the advantage of having a giant, gaping window, showing the vast beauty of Manhattan. After staring out of the window for a few minutes, he heard a gentle knock on his door and the door slid open to reveal Frejya. He knew without turning around it was her

"Powers are back then?" he said still facing away from her.

"Yes. Quick spell over my body, healed completely" He smiled back at her, she reminded him of Loki at times, more gifted with magical abilities than strength, but then again, he'd never really seen her fight. She began walking over to his side. "I saw you leave the room, you left in quite a rage." He let out a deep sigh, she stopped by his left side "What have they said?"

"They don't know him." Thor said in a sad tone "He is…"

"Your brother? Family? Misunderstood? " She said looking up at him, a little smirk on her face. Thor looked down at her twinkling eyes, he saw the truth in her eyes, he knew she the word she spoke weren't empty, she somehow understood. The smirk also reminded him of Loki, the wise little smirk he gave when he knew something.

"How do you know I think that?" he questioned, she giggled.

"I speak to Mjinor remember?" He almost smiled a little. "And I have lost family."

"You have family?" she looked at him with a sad expression. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Everyone assumes that because I am this travelling child, I have never felt the emotion and connection to a family, this unconditional love towards family. But I have. Each family that has let me in, cared for me, loved me as their own…makes me feel wanted. It was the only thing I wanted from any of the people that let me into lives. And I often repay them with…death." She controlled her tears and you could tell that from the hint in her voice. "I owe him my life, your brother. He did what family members, my carers and my friends couldn't do. He granted someone I consider a father figure to me, his dying wish. He has my respect and I owe him, big time. I wouldn't be here unless he had given Erlingr the help he needed. I was protected because of your brother. He has a heart, unlike all of those other mortals say, he has a heart." Thor grabbed her and embraced her in his muscular grasp, Frejya wrapped her arms around him, copying the gesture. She welcomed the embrace from the God. She giggled at something. The embrace slowly broke

"What?" Thor said

"Mjolnir wanted to join in the hug." They both laughed loudly

"I forget you can talk to your brother. I know he is an object, but he is still alive." He said looking over to his hammer resting next to his bedside.

"He went with the decision and will of the God who found us, I didn't. Maybe none of this would have happened if I were a powerful object, like my brother, with a masterful wielder such as yourself, Thor." Thor chuckled, it was odd for other God's to complement each other in such a manner.

"You're different." Thor said.

"Thank you, I think." She giggled as the door slid open to reveal Asmundr giving her a disapproving glare. Her head lowered in shame. "I'm supposed to be in my room, resting." She said walking slowly out of the room. Asmundr held out his hand and lead her out of the room. She popped her head in quickly and said sweetly "Thank you Thor." She smiled and left with Asmundr grabbing her hand, he gave Thor a smirk.  
Thor kept looking out of the window, admiring the beauty of the city beneath him. He then noticed something wasn't right, he ran out of the room as the massive explosion echoed into the corridors and his room. For the second time this week the same word left Thor's lips.

"_Loki_."


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is a little...different towards the end :P **  
**thanks for reading :D **  
**please review :3 **  
**xx**

Thor ran into the room, he didn't bother knocking on the door, he just smashed down the door with Mjolnir, causing the strong metal to crack into a thousand tiny pieces. He ran into the room finding no one in there. Just a smashed window with a note on the bed, he recognized the writing instantly. The other Avengers and Fury ran into the room, looking as worried as Thor did, but Asmundr had followed after a panicking Tony Stark. Thor went over to the bed, just past the kitchen surfaces. He read the piece of parchment;

"_Dearest Brother, Prince Asmundr and __**Avengers...**__" _When reading the word Avengers, he could imagine the tone and feeling in his brother's voice when he thought or said the word.  
"_You lose.  
She's mine now, it is time to cash in the debt she owes me.  
Warning: If you dare come after me or her the consequences will be dire.  
You future king, _

_Loki." _

Thor crushed the small paper note in his hand and threw it to the ground, he hadn't felt this anger in a while. Loki was a shape-shifter and he forgot the unnatural state of Asmundr's real eyes. He had forgotten the yellow and had not questioned the green that occupied the perfect copy of the prince. As soon as it clicked, a few seconds it only took too, it was too late. Loki worked fast.

"What has happened?" said the angry voice of Asmundr, Thor was still facing away from the other people in the room, looking outside the window. He turned to see Asmundr was behind him, and when the demi-God turned around to face him, he was in his face. Their nose touched as Thor backed a little away from him. He stared into his eyes, which were on fire, he wouldn't want to see him on the battlefield with this fury. He was holding the crumpled-up note in his hand. He then set it on fire, to scare Thor, but of course it had not worked.

"Loki, what else?" Clint said, not shocked by the situation in hand. "How?"

"He got in here, silently, how?" Asmundr's eyes fired more and more, his hands began to catch on fire, and Thor took a step back.

"He is a shape-shifter Asmundr…where were you 10 minutes ago?"

"He was with me, Thor." Steve said "Me and Stark." Tony nodded in approval of the comment the Captain had just made.

"Someone that looked like you came into to the room and led her away into the other room. Then all I heard was an explosion and then…" Asmundr began to catch on fire, his hair became a flame across his face, instead of a slightly swept fringe. His battle armour began to grow onto his skin, his whole body caught a blazing inferno of wild flames and the mortals in the room began to shield their eyes from the light and attempted to protect themselves from the flames burning them. Thor continued to stand in his spot, carefully examining the prince's transformation. He had to admit, his transformation was more of a show than his, it was odd that this princes rage made him envious. The flames died down and Thor grabbed his shoulder.

"Rise to the challenge now and he'll expect it. You'll be demolished." The fire in Asmundr eyes was still burning into the God of Thunder's glare. "Calm, patience is needed, marching into Loki's location is not the answer. You don't even know where he is. Good prince, be calm. It is the best thing to do for her wellbeing."

"I have waited many years for and you want me to wait again?" His voice roared

"This time her life could be danger." Thor said aggressively. "She is not protected by his spell now, she is in danger because of him." Asmundr began to extinguish his flames slightly. His armour still remained.

"Where could he be Thor?" Fury questioned

"I don't know, I don't know if he is even on this realm." Thor said quietly, at this comment Asmundr roared and let a flame out of his hand and shot it at the window Thor was standing in front of. Thor just about dodged it, causing it to go flying out the window. Steve walked over to the flaming God and gently placed his strong hand on his shoulder. Asmundr quickly turned to face the Captain's sympathetic face, the fire prince's eyes began to cool into a stable yellow and his armour began to fall off his body and vanished into thin air. His blue jeans and red shirt he had been wearing were there again, a calmer prince had returned. Steve opened his arms and Asmundr accepted the gesture, and embraced the hug.

"I know it's hard, but at least we'll find her. We'll do all we can." Steve whispered to the sad boy.

"Fuck that." The harsh and frustrated voice belonged to Clint Barton. Steve and Asmundr broke the embrace short as everyone else turned to face the angry archer. "He's got her, he isn't attacking. Maybe he just wanted her back where she belonged? He is no threat, he hasn't shown any threat to Earth without her on it. Loki turned up shortly after she turned up here. He needed to know her location, we gave it to him. Let's drop this before it gets any worse." Everyone stood there in silence. Stark was the first one to break the eerie silence

"Loki wants her for a reason, I want to be prepared to witness this reason. The Earth might need us."

"_Might. _Not will. _Might." _Clint sighed frustrated and annoyed by the situation "There is no guarantee of a war, a threat or an attack on Earth. We're here to protect the Earth."

"What if whatever happens above our heads affects us here?" Thor said

"Then we strike." Clint was looking desperately at all of the Avengers. "Until it affects us, it's not our problem."

"You're mad." Banner said "We cannot wait for an attack, we have to be prepared for anything. Loki is a threat, no disrespect to Frejya, but she can be a threat too." Bruce looked over to Asmundr, who caught his glare and he gave him a slight nod, to show he meant nothing against the star child he loved. The prince acknowledged this gesture and nodded back.

"He's right, Barton." Steve said. "We cannot risk anything. " Clint then looked to Natasha, if anyone would understand it would be her, right?

"Clint, I'm sorry. They are right." She said chocking on the words, her and the archer were a great team and the closest friends possible. But she had a duty to the Earth first. "Please Clint."

"No." Clint said coldly

"Then you are not needed here." Fury said, the words almost hurt him, but his voice was confident and strong like always. "This is an official assignment, a mission for SHEILD, if you do not comply and join this mission…I have no choice but to show you the door." Clint switched back from face to face, all kept eye contact with him sternly, but Natasha showed him a glint of desperation in her eyes. She couldn't do this without him, he knew that. He took a deep breath in.

"I guess it's the door for me then." Clint said looking directly at the Black Widow. "I'll see you around." Barton exited the metal sliding door, stomping his way to the exit. Natasha had an expression of heartbreak and disappointed plastered on her face, she was usually good at hiding her emotions. But this had shocked her, hurt her and upset her. A tear came to her eye and trickled gently down her perfect and soft cheek.

Frejya awoke, in shock from the coldness around her. She shivered and opened her weak eyes to show the blue, icy room around her. Her head hurt from the sound and impact of the explosion. She was still unsure what happened, why it did and where she was. She attempted to put her hand to feel her sore and aching head, but noticed she had chains on her arms, connecting her to the floor, tightly. She then began to struggle as she got up and knelt, that was all the chains allowed her to do as they were fastened around her legs too. She sighed frustrated, then heard a menacing laugh come from what could have been the doorway. Her eyes shot from one corner to the next, frantically searching.

"Who are you?" she shouted, the room echoed her loud and high sounding voice.

"Well that is a stupid question." said a familiar but cold voice. A shadow came out of the dark corners of the room. There stood a man, a blue Frost Giant, wearing silver and green armour and a silver horned helmet, he had black hair and glowing red eyes, like the residents of Jotunnheim all had. He held sceptre in his hands, with a dagger pointed end. There was a green crystal glowing in the grasp of it. She recognised him, but _she shouldn't_. He was a Frost Giant, she only knew the face of one Frost Giant, and according to Thor he was dead. Then it hit her, he remembered what Thor had told her…

"Loki?" she said is slight disbelief. That signature Loki smirk came across his face. He then transformed into his Asgardian skinned form, his green eyes full of fire, like the nightmares she once had. "It _is_ you."

"Indeed it is Frejya. It is truly wonderful for you return to Jotunnheim." He said in a cruel voice.

"I didn't have a choice I believe." He chuckled, he started slowly circling her.

"Well it was a lot more difficult, getting you here." He then stopped when he reached the way she was facing. "I need your help."

"What do you want to do Loki?" Frejya was always willing to hear him out. He smiled and unhinged the chains around her hands from the floor, but kept the chuffs and chains on her feet. She could stand but not move. He came a few inches away from her face, his icy breath touching her lips.

"I want the realms. Starting with Migard. "

"I can't do that Loki." He then hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand, she didn't fall to the ground as he had hoped but she breathed heavily.

"I will ask you again, Frejya. I want the realms, and you _are_ going to help me." Frejya looked at him, his eyes scared her.

"Never." He then kicked her in the gut, causing her hands to reach to her lower torso, Loki took advantage of the vulnerability of the girl and hit her off her feet with his sceptre, this caused her nose, her lip to bleed a little and her ribs to break under to force. She lay on the floor, her eyes staring at a wall as she lay on her side. The God of Mischief pushed down on her shoulder aggressively, causing it to break and for her to face him. He placed his knees around her body, trapping her as he mounted her fragile body. He pressed his right hand into the wounded shoulder as she yelled in pain. The weight of the God on her body caused her find it difficult to breath under his trap.

"I will say it again, you will help me." She struggled to breathe still but she was still able to speak one word.

"Never." Loki had lost his temper and grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She struggled and attempted to scream but Loki had put his lips to hers, he kissed her and then he bit her lip.

"Scream all you want. No one will help you. You will join me, whether you like it or not."

"No" she said through a heavy breath, she was terrified. He giggled, his hand still holding hers in place.

"You're going to regret that." He spat venomously at her. Loki's eyes became evil and fierce. She screamed, she was not prepared for what he was about to do. She could only scream. He grabbed his sceptre and dug it into the wound she had in her shoulder. The emerald glowed and she screamed. Her body became numb. Her eyes burned. Loki smiled and chuckled.

"Who are you?" she said, finding it hard to catch her breath.

"I am Loki, your master. And you will do as your master wants." An overwhelming sense of power came over him, he wanted to play with his power. And that is what he was going to do.

**woah sorry a little dark, i know **  
**I wanted to explore the darker side to Loki. **

**thanks for reading (: xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy and please review :D **

Loki sat on his icy throne in his newly crafted temple, he smirked to himself as he marvelled at his work in his new kingdom. He was in full Jotunn form, he preferred this around his kingdom as they accepted his rule better. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought, hiding his red deep eyes.

"My King," said a Jotunn bowing front of him. The sight of people bowing to him and calling him their King never got old. "The King of Alfheim is here to speak to you."

"So be it, I welcome him into my palace." He said with pride and confidence. The elf King walked into the cold chambers, dressed in a fur cape and his normal attire. "Good morrow to you good King Alfr. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said looking at the corner of his high throne. His eyes saw what he wanted, the star child. She stepped out of the shadow, looking battered and bloody. He went to run towards her but Loki shot a blast of green energy at him. He fell to the ground and the King's head shot up to face Loki's smirk.

"You don't want to do that." He said coldly.

"What have you done to her?" The King of Alfheim shouted.

"It's my turn to have a go of your toy." He laughed menacingly

"Don't you dare think of hurting her anymore." He threatened coldly, which surprised the new Jotunn king.

"What will you do about it Alfr?" Loki stood up, looking more and more intimidating." I have the key to the realms weaknesses. She has something inside her that you cannot take away. I intend to use that to my full advantage." He clicked his fingers and the girl walked forward, nearer and nearer to the King, she stared into his brown eyes. He stared back, her eyes were green and full of tears. _Green_, the King soaked in the sight of the usual silver eyes replaced with bright emeralds.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, the tears stinging as they left her eyes. Her hand began to glow silver and she touched chest, at his heart. "forgive me." She shut her eyes tightly, the tears falling from her face yet again. From the King's chest she tore out a bronze light, he winced in pain and fell to his knees. His eyes drained from all life, he closed his eyes and he fell to the floor, deeply into a sleep. Loki smirked. Frejya cried silently, seeing a man she admired…completely weak. She lifted the ball of bronze light in her palms and handed it to Loki. He pointed his sceptre to it, the sceptre sucked the power up and the light went into the crystal into the middle, capturing the power, the power that was now ready to be used at his own will.

"Take the body you want." He pointed behind him to an archway. She couldn't let him be burnt or harmed and took the body into her arms and ran off into her small cell, or what Loki called, her room. Loki had little to do, he explained this to her. The King of Valeheim had fallen years ago, Asmundr was the only one left, he seemed to have forgotten him, and Loki was the King of Jotunnheim. Odin would not be easy to take down and he'd 'deal with him' once he had gained the armies, the armies of the realms using the power he had taken. The other realms, Nifl-heim, Nuspells-heim, Svart-alfa-heim and Helheim had agreed to not get involved, out of care and love of their realm, they wished for no lives to be lost, especially their own. 5 of the 9 realms had been conquered or silenced by the God of Mischief. Frejya sighed and looked down clothes Loki had given to her. A simple grey dress that was now torn and had splattered in dry blood, whenever he lost his temper, this was his punch bag, beating her, cutting her and doing worse to her when he wanted. Laufey had been nicer to her, letting her keep her powers when she was not around the King, so she could heal herself. Her powers were only allowed to be used around or for her 'master's' bidding. He had a spell on her, a powerful one, this frustrated her, not be able to overpower a spell, like she usually had done. Her mind crossed to Asmundr. She missed him dearly, she had never been so love with any in her many years of life. She never told him, however. In case anyone saw her weakness, well that's what she told herself. Loki clapped his hands and she walked through to the throne room. She stood in front of him, and bowed.

"Yes, Master?" She said the words she spoke making her cringe and fill with rage, but she felt as if she had no control of her saying this.

"Ready yourself, we must go to Migard." Loki said standing up from his throne and walking down the steps he had crafted for himself.

"May I ask, sir, why do we need to go there?" she tried to stay away from any harm he could cause her. He stepped down the steps as she rose from her kneeling position on the icy cold floor, he had reached her side and looked her coldly in the new green eyes.

"Why, don't we have a prince to get?" The words stung her ears and she refrained herself from showing any emotion. If he knew…he'd kill him before she had a chance to warn him or to even see him one last time. She hid the emotion well and she nodded with her new master.

"Oh I also wish you to wear something else for our return to Migard." He placed his sceptre on her grey dress. She became dressed in a green and silver dress, the front of it was cut up to her thighs and the back draped across the floor as a normal dress would. She wore metal sleeves and a metal corset made of shining silver that covered her lower body. She looked down at her new attire, the only thing she didn't like about it was the green colour, obviously. She had metal flat boots that reached her calf. She noticed that her hair had been changed colour, the identical black to Loki's, it came to the normal length, down the middle way of back. She didn't know if this sickened her or just scared her to see herself look much alike Loki. She wore her normal silver crown, encrusted with tiny stars on it around her forehead. She looked like a warrior ready for battle.

"We have a realm to rule." Loki said coldly, standing behind her directing her to a mirror made of ice, looking at his wise choice of attire. She took a deep breath in and stared at herself in the reflection of the mirror. Loki stood with his hands on her shoulders, as a proud father would when they had seen their son in their first suit of armour, much like on Valaheim. She looked almost identical to her master, it shivered down her spine to think she looked like him. The man, who had saved her life, protected her, now tortured her and was insanely power-crazy. It almost saddened her. She wore a fake smile she couldn't control and looked up at her master. He smiled coldly at her. He was ready.

Weeks had passed, there was no sign of Frejya.

Weeks flew past, and Asmundr had begun to grow more and more restless, he had not slept.

Weeks have passed, and the Avengers grew frustrated.

Tony Stark sat in the newly re-built lab, at his desk, at his blue screen. He slammed his strong hands on the table. Banner, Asmundr and Steve jumped, they were sitting opposite him on the far desk in the room. They had been scanning the Earth, like Stark had been.

"Bloody hell," Stark shouted. "nothing!" He said looking up at the 3 other Avengers, Asmundr had been enrolled as a member of the Avengers, the absence of Clint had been taken quickly by the fire prince.

"We have to keep trying." Asmundr said gently. "I know it's frustrating." Tony nodded and pulled his hands through his messy hair. He noticed the joint frustration of the Avengers, this touched his heart. They cared, they helped. "I cannot thank you enough for staying by me."

"We are doing this for more than that, but we appreciate the comment." Banner said looking at the prince. Asmundr smiled, exhaustedly. "You look shattered."

"I won't rest until my love is back." At this point Thor came rushing in frantically, everyone looked at the flustered God of Thunder.

"What is it?" Steve said standing up, as did everyone else in the room. Thor stared at the fire prince's exhausted eyes, he stared back, confused.

"Take Mjolnir." Thor said, shocked at his own words, he blinked in disbelief.

"What?" Asmundr said "You know I cannot lift Mjolnir! No one but you ca-"

"I don't care! He is calling for you!" Thor ran over to Asmundr's side, the eye contact had not stopped for the two princes.

"The hammer can talk?" Stark said. Everyone shot a look at the comedic iron man, now was not the time for jokes. Asmundr took the hammer from Thor, he lifted it with ease, even if there was a slight weight to it, the fact he was allowed to hold the hammer surprised him greatly.

"_Asmundr…please listen to what I say carefully, God Prince.  
You are in danger, as is all of Migard.  
My sister has managed to send me a message, through the portals.  
She is weak, frail yet more dangerous than ever. Loki has her under a spell.  
She spoke of your safety, she begged me to warn you.  
Loki is coming. He wishes your death. And he possesses control over more than one army, more than realm.  
Good Prince of Valeheim, nay good King of Valeheim, save her, save Migard and save your brother and sister realms."  
_  
Asmundr opened his eyes, only realising he had seen the message Frejya had sent, he had seen her face, the scars and blood, the grey. He dropped the hammer, it left a crack in the white marble floor as it fell from his sweaty palms, speechless on what he focused on what he had heard and seen. He looked to Thor, then to the other Avengers.

"He…" the words couldn't reach his lips, he could not bring himself to say them. "he's got Frejya. He has armies. He has control over realms. He wants me dead. He is coming to Migard." He took a deep and frantic breath in after each statement he had made. "We don't have much time." Everyone got up and began to leave the room.

"Meeting room, now." Steve said speaking to the Avengers in the room and into his ear piece. The Captain had to take control. They ran into the meeting room and all the Avengers were present in the room, Asmundr repeated himself once more. Fury wiped the sweat from the top of his brow, Natasha and Steve both ran their fingers through their hair.

"What do we do?" Asmundr said, scared for Migard, not just his own life.

"We need to protect the citizens." Steve started to live up to the name Captain America again. "Natasha and I will take the streets and ensure the safety of as many citizens as we can, we'll try and evacuate as many as we can right now. Stark take to the skies, watching out for anything unusual. Thor and Asmundr, keep together. You need to protect Asmundr from Loki if his life is in danger as we fear. Banner, stay on guard, if the armies comes, you know what to do." They all nodded and agreed. Asmundr looked scared for the first time ever, Thor noticed this as they left the meeting room and were preparing to take their assigned positions. Asmundr and Thor reached the outside of the building and the God of Thunder stopped him.

"Asmundr, please don't fear for your life, you will be fine." Thor said in a comforting manner.

"It's not my life I care for, Thor." Asmundr said looking up to the skies of Manhattan "He has her and he and he can do what he wants with her, whether that be death or anything else. I care not for myself when I know she is not safe." Thor looked at the young prince. If he was like him before his coronation, he'd be a King right now.

"You will make an amazing King, Asmundr." He said looking at him. Asmundr looked at him an gave him an effortless smile. Together they suited up, thunder hitting Thor through Mjonir and Asmundr setting fire to his body. They both smirked at each other, they enjoyed that part. The two Gods looked at each other in a playful smile. Then, it happened.

"Erm…guys." The ear piece in their ears buzzed, these ear pieces connected the Avengers. "I think that's what I call abnormal." The separated Avengers all looked to the flying Iron Man, flying in circles to draw their attention to the abnormality. There was a stormy cloud which buzzed with colourings of blue and green, it made a colossal booming sound which echoed throughout the whole city and made many buildings shudder and shake. The ground beneath the two Gods, the Captain, the assassin and the controlled monster began. Various shots of lightening and light shot down to the ground, making armies appear across the whole of Manhattan, then a green shot of lightening landed on the ground, not too far from Thor and Asmundr. Loki stood there, dressed in his battle armour. There was a small girl standing next to him, Asmundr immediately recognized the small figure in a green and silver dress.

"Frejya?" he shouted and went to walk towards her. She looked at him, she looked desperately at the prince. Loki looked to the girl and pointed his sceptre towards Frejya then to the Prince. He took one step back, not knowing what to expect. Frejya began walking toward the prince, as she got nearer and nearer, he saw the tears that flood out of her eyes, her _green _eyes. She had black hair too, she looked like a young version of Loki. She looked the most threatening she had been in years, Thor then stepped in front of Asmundr.

"No." He said putting his hand on Thor's heavily muscular and armoured arm. "Defend Migard." He desperately looked into the God of Thunder's blue eyes. He nodded and ran off towards a set of army, heading towards them, the armies fell out of the skies, stormed the streets, destroyed the buildings and they all were from different realms.

This war had begun.

**thanks for reading guys, i would love more reviews so i can hear what you think, but thanks for alerting and reading (: **  
**Ceri xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy(: **  
**this one was quite difficult to write actually! **  
**hope you enjoy (: **  
**please revieww xx**

Stark began shooting several beams of energy at the cloud monsters that revealed themselves one by one in a frequent flow. Steve had decided stay on the ground and he studied the various armies. Some were Frost Giants, blue and icy, just as Thor had described them. Some were white skinned and had elf ears, obviously from the realm of Alfheim. Some were identical to the vision of the iconic devil, they could be from Helheim. The different colour skins and different realm armies came through the cloud and landed with a giant thud on the ground. Some looked confused, they had no idea what they were fighting for, but they still had direct orders to destroy all they could. Steve had to stop them, confused or not. If they were to surrender, he would accept, it was not in his blood to be cruel on a person who begged for forgiveness. Steve looked around, he looked to the Black Widow, and nodded. They began their assult. Steve threw his patriotic shield through the torso of a Frost Giant, who split in half as if he was made of actual ice. A red arm attempted to hold him in a neck lock but the Captain swiftly elbowed the red creature in the chest, causing it to haul over in pain and he kicked him in the head, causing the red creature to drop to the floor. Three different species in one ultimate army, he needed to understand the weakness of all of them to reach an effective way of destroying them. In the skies, the Iron Man had been covering the flying creatures that had appeared directly out of the cloud. The arc reactor glowed and buzzed inside the suit as each beam hit the designated target. The Frost Giants had melted under the heat of the beams and the others had shattered into several pieces. He needed a plan. He needed help above the skies. A Jotunn solider who had rode in on a floating piece of equipment, flew onto the Iron Man suit, this caused him to find his steady usual flight pattern affected. He began to struggled under the Frost Giant's grasp, the armour on the back cracking under the force of the solider, his balance was destroyed. He saw another armed solider aim for him. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the shot. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly he felt the grasp of the Jotunn fall and the solider was dead and he fell from the skies. He looked to his left. He smiled.

"Well…Hawkeye, come to join the fun?" Clint Barton was on top of the nearest skyscraper to the suited man. He smirked playfully.

"If you can give me a hand down, I got up here, I didn't think I could get back down again." Stark laughed and flew over to the archer, destroying more attackers on the way down to the street. He dropped him next to Natasha, who was also finding it difficult to fight off the multiple attackers. She fell to the ground, her lip bleeding heavily. A Frost Giant made a icy dagger appear above the Black Widow. Before he had time to think, Barton clicked a button on his mechanical bow and reached for an arrow. He shot the arrow quickly, it hit the body of a red solider and he fell to the ground. The Jotunn looked to his side to examine what had happened, but it was too late to react for him as the arrow let off a small but effective bomb. Natasha was still on the floor, she looked up to see a hand. She jumped up to her feet immediately, she embraced Clint in a hug.

"Thank God, you're here!" she said out of breath

"I wasn't going to let you do this alone." He smiled. Natasha's ear piece buzzed.

"We need more people down on 39th, can you see to it?" The voice of the Captain buzzed in the Widow's ear.

"We're on it, Clint's back." She heard Steve chuckle. He had expected his return. "Where's Asmundr and Thor?"

"Dealing with their own problems I believe. Just hold them off as long as we can." Natasha agreed and ran off to the designated area the Captain had given them. Clint followed behind. The two assassins felt at home around each other, they were prepared for anything.

Asmundr stand a few centremeters away from the new Frejya now. Loki standing behind her, the sceptre pointing towards her still. Asmundr stared at her, in horror and some in sadness. She had tears in her eyes, she had been crying since Loki and Frejya had found Thor and him.

"Frejya, why are you crying?" he said looking into her new green eyes. She started to shake and her fists closed. "Fre-"

"Please." She shouted, biting her lip, holding her glowing hand up, she was struggling to keep it still. "Just don't say anything. I need to focus. I can stop…" She fell to the ground in pain. "Just have to stop." Loki had teleported to above a building looking down at his brother Thor, he was beating his way through countless amounts of Frost Giants. Loki was pointing his sceptre towards Freyja, not realising what she was doing.

"You pathetic girl." He shouted loudly from the building, he began to float on the air. "I said destroy him!" she began squirming with pain.

"I will….not." she said, still biting her lip. She was desperately controlling herself from crying out in pain, she fell to the ground, the pain felt like her blood catching on fire. Then it clicked to the God of Mischief. He found her weakness. Loki shot down and took Asmundr in a firm grasp, in a neck hold, almost strangling his delicate neck. Memories of the day Asmundr's father died came back to the prince, this was the exact move a Jotunn had used to trap his gaze onto his father's death. Frejya shot her head up from the ground she was facing, tears fell from her eyes. Thor appeared above the young star child, he looked shocked as his brother held the prince in his tight grasp.

"You refuse to obey your master?" Loki said cruelly to the weak and helpless star child.

"You don't own me Loki. You never will." She began to stand up. "You cannot own someone." He clicked his fingers and the girl again doubled over in pain, she let out a yell.

"Loki, stop this." Thor's deep booming voice spoke.

"You stay out of this of great Asgardian. Know your place among these petty mortals, join the winning side and I will not have to kill you." The venom in his voice hurt Thor. Thor just looked at his brother. The grip on Asmundr tightened, he was beginning to strangle him. The prince's face became red.

"Just put the prince down, please Loki." Thor put his hand out, he gestured only in a good will. "He has done nothing to you."

"Why?" He smirked from behind Asmundr's face. Frejya could only kneel, watching Loki hold her lover in his grasp.

"Because I will kill you otherwise." The star child's eyes began flashing. Silver to green. Then back again. She was breaking the spell off, she battled with the magic that consumed her. He dropped Asmundr harshly on the floor and ran over to Frejya, he picked her up by the throat and flew off into the air with her. Asmundr yelled loudly, catching his breath he stood up and looked up to the skies. 3 Jotunn soldiers ran towards the raging God, he yet out another yell and created a ring of fire around himself, causing the Jotunns to melt around him. The fire in his yellow eyes grew, showing his clear rage. He walked over to Thor, who was fighting the various attackers. He shot several fireballs towards the attackers causing them either to melt or fall to the ground. Thor turned to see the fiery prince.

"Asmundr, you must go after her." He said still bashing his way through enemies. Asmundr stood next to him and joined in the fight, shooting unlimited amounts of fire at the attackers.

"I can't." He glanced over at him, being careful not to take his eyes off the enemies that dashed towards them

"I think I know what could save her Thor, and I do not have the power to wield it." He looked at him, Thor ducked and Asmundr spun, letting out a whirlpool of flames, knocking all the soldiers that surrounded them onto the floor. The two Gods breathed heavily, looking proud of their work together. Thor spoke into his ear piece.

"This area is clear, for now, need us anywhere else?" He said loudly

"We've got it covered for now." The Captain said "I think you've got other things to deal with." Thor looked up to his right and saw a faint figure of a man, on the roof of a tall, glass, 30 story office block, holding another figure over a tall building. Asmundr gave a gaze of panic, he grabbed onto Thor and they flew, side by side, forward to where the building was. Asmundr never had an older brother to fight with, he only ever had the soldiers and friends he had in the palace, he often battled with Frejya. She had been there since he was 13 years old, and she had grew on him more and more. She was a talented fighter and a talented sorceress, he somehow envied her as a child. His mind was focused and he needed to save her. He wanted nothing more.

o-o-o-o

Loki held the star child over the edge of the building, he looked down at his work, the chaos he had created. He smirked, the enjoyment he got from the unlucky civilians who had failed to escape .

"This is the future of the realms, the realms that ignore me." He looked into the girl's eyes, one was green and the other was silver, he was losing his grip on her. He'd never been in this situation before, where someone had broken his spell. She had power, a lot of it. He feared her in an odd way, she was a threat to his one wish, of complete domination over Yggdrasill. "If you do not stay with me, you will suffer this fate. You will suffer this right now." She dared to look down and she gulped heavily.

"Why are you doing this, Loki?" She said, still attempting to reason with the God of Mischief. "What is your purpose of this dictatorship? This rule over Yggdrasill." Loki pulled Frejya back onto the safety of the building roof. He turned from her.

"They doubted me. They said I would not be a great King." He turned to face her again, his eyes were evil and firing with an emerald flame. "I will prove to that man who lied to me about being my father for years that I was the rightful heir. I will prove to the laughing Gods of the realms that I am superior and a better King than any of them. I am worthy of a throne, of a crown. Of a kingdom."

"And you have it! You have Jotunnheim!" she almost shouted at him. She lowered her head when he noticed the rage still in his eyes. "Just stop, this isn't needed. Migard is ruled by freedom and democracy, something you would never know about it, you always think taking things by force is right." She took a breath in. Silently she noticed Asmundr walk behind Loki. She could take a hint and just stayed calm, she didn't change her expression. "Jotunnheim have welcomed you, can't you be happy with that?" Asmundr took smaller, shuffled, silent steps. He was unseen by Loki, or so they thought. Just as Frejya had finished her sentence Loki turned to face Asmundr and shot a bolt of green energy at his chest, he flew off the building. Frejya yelled and ran over to the side her lover had fallen off. He floated onto the sidewalk, she let out a sigh of a relief. He picked her up by the throat and held her a few centremeters away from his face.

"I want to kill you." He spat venomously into her face, she reached for a breath

"Then kill me, what is stopping you?" she said catching her breath desperately as Loki's grasp tightened almost strangling her now.

"You know why." He whispered into her ear, he looked into her changed eyes and threw her off the building, she was beginning to fall off a 30 storey building. Her hair tangling around her face, her eyes spinning, she had no control and she began to panic.  
Suddenly, without knowing she grabbed onto something. Something slightly heavy, but it felt almost natural to hold this object.  
She smiled as she looked to her right hand.  
"Nice to see you brother." she said to Mjolnir, the hammer was guiding her through the sky. Safely.

**I hope it didn't suck! :P **  
**pleasseeeee review guys i wanna know what you all think (: **  
**thanks for reading :D **  
**Ceriii xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**again, this one was a struggle for me! probs suffering from writers block atm :( **  
**enjoy and review :D xx**

Mjolnir had guided Frejya down, with little effort, to the ground. She placed her feet onto the ground delicately and softly. She looked to her brother she held in her right hand.

"Thank you brother." She said sweetly, she saw the happiness somehow appear on the hammer. Being able to wield the impossible hammer was fun as well as new. No one had been able to touch Mjolnir but Thor.

Mjolnir and Frejya's connection was different to Loki and Thor's, yet similar. Loki and Thor were both human, it made it easy for communication, easy and regular communication but Loki didn't want to even talk to him half the time, Frejya wished on everything just to have a connection with Mjolnir, one that would be human. Mjolnir was the only family she had, she loved him like a brother but no one understood. She was a brother to an object, people thought this insane. "Go to Thor, he might need you."

"_You need me too, sister." _Mjolnir's voice was deep and calm, much like Thor's. It made the panic completely disappear from her mind, the voice was welcomed into her flustered mind, she missed it. "_When will you tell Asmundr?"  
_

"Funnily enough brother, I haven't spoken to him in a while and I don't think it is the thing he'd want to hear in the middle of a war." She looked forward to her lover, who was burning enemies that surrounded him to ash, each pile fluttered into the wind shortly after. Thor was still powerful without it, but she could see he was struggling. "Go. This is weird enough, Thor should be the only one able to wield you." Mjolnir chuckled and flew from her hand, landing perfectly at the moment Thor had needed him the most. Thor raised his arm to the sky, clouds formed, thunder roared and the lightening appeared. He smashed Mjolnir to the ground causing an earthquake of crumbling earth and lightening, destroying the surrounding armies. The enemies fell one by one, some in groups, any that hadn't died from the shock or ground were quickly wiped out from the flying Iron Man in the skies. Asmundr high-fived the God of Thunder in triumph, they laughed together. Asmundr then froze as he noticed Frejya, standing opposite him, a little distance away from him. He ran towards her and she ran towards him, almost as if it were a scene from a romance film, just with ruined clothing and blood. They embraced each other with a great force. Once they broke the tight embrace and Asmundr held Frejya's hips as she folded her arms around the back of his neck.

"My love, it's you." Asmundr rejoiced in seeing her beautiful silver eyes. They sparkled with tints of blue and yellow this time, her happiness was shown her in eyes for the first time in years. They shared tears of joy and as their lips touched for the first time in weeks, both their hearts skipped a beat. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed away some dry blood, she smiled.

"It is me, and I-" An explosion happened just behind them and they faced the explosion but then straight back to each other. The embrace broke as they jumped from the shock and heat of explosion happening behind them. Frejya's hand swelled with a silver energy, much like Loki's magic and Asmundr's hands set on fire. They charged forward together, as if a flashback from their training years. An army arose from the explosion of fire and Frejya smiled, almost demonically. She hadn't fought in years, she was a pampered princess, which made her shudder, she wanted to be a warrior and defend a realm, not look 'pretty' on a throne. She shot an energy of twinkling lights towards a Jotunn and it caused it to shatter into tiny pieces of ice, just as they always did. Next she targeted a small group of Helheim warriors, she kicked the warrior in the face and summond a shooting star from the sky to crash into them. She didn't realise that she had an audience, the Avengers nearby stopped for a rest and watched the star child wield her magic. She spun into the air, causing a twinkling twister to start and it sucked various of the armies and warriors into it. It then magically turned into fire, causing the warriors burn and crumble around her. She controlled the fire and calmed it down until she reached the floor. She smiled to Asmundr who was just staring in disbelief. Even he had not seen the extent of her power, she could do things with fire even he could not do. She looked down at her green attire, and shook her head. She had gotten so carried away she forgot to notice the attire that made her look like a mini Loki. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again to see her battle armour on her skin. Her armour was blue and white, much like the one that Loki had given to her, she had a silver corset and metal sleeves but the dress she wore under the silver armour was a halter-neck blue dress that came up to her knees. The blue dress twinkled with silver diamonds and her boots were silver and came up half way her calves. Her crown went across her forehead, encrusted with blue diamonds, it shone brightly like her flowing white hair. She had no object to hold like Loki, Thor or even like the sword Asmundr occasionally held in his hands. She relied on her magic that swells out of her hands, which had fingerless silver gloves on them.

She looked over to the Avengers, who stood right in front of her opening gaze. They marvelled at the sight of the newly dressed star child, it suited her perfectly. The Avengers joined in a circle, they became surrounded in armies. They looked around them, each facing back to back to one another. Asmundr stood next to Frejya and looked at her.

"I know this is a little inappropriate." She looked up at him in confusion. "But…will you be my wife?" Thor, who was standing next to Frejya looked over at the two, in a confused that mirrored the one on Frejya's . She stood their speechless for a while. Looking back to the armies and back to Asmundr.

"You're asking me this…now?" she said in disbelief. Asmundr summoned his sword as he looked at the intimidating looking armies of several coloured skins. "Look, I've got an idea, it's crazy but I need your help. Thor, you too. Can you others hold them off for a while?"

"We have a Hulk, of course we can." Captain America spoke. Frejya smiled, she looked up to the sky and counted to three. At the final number, the three Gods flew off into the air and the armies below had launched their attack on the remaining Avengers.

Loki stood on the building still. Thinking and he closed his eyes, letting his thought engulf his whole body.

_This will end, I know it will. But I know it won't end well for myself, the Avengers are outnumbered by they have gained more power than intended. I can't lose, or I will die, I know someone will kill me. I cannot be open to vulnerability. I refuse to fail, not now. I'm so close. Maybe there is a chan-_

Loki opened his eyes and saw an angry trio of Gods standing in front of him. This frustrated him, he wanted to return to his thoughts.

"And then there were three." Loki smirked. "Come to join me?"

"No, more like stop you Loki. " Asmundr said, almost sounded evil. Frejya put her arm in front of the fire god, he almost ran forward, which would result in him causing the plan to fail.

"Loki, please, stop." Frejya pleaded. She was about to lose her patience with the God of Mischief. "Just stop, you know this is wrong."

"Is it?" his eyes raged with the same emerald fire she saw last time she was on this roof. "Is it wrong? Its right, you were all made to be ruled. You are weak. Even you great star child. You will crumble under my touch just like before, my star." He smirked and she raged with anger, Asmundr filled with confusion as did Thor. Asmundr became worried for her lover, small fires began to simmer in his hands.

"What did you do to her?" Asmundr shouted. This was the perfect distraction for Thor to knock the sceptre out of the Trickster's sweaty palms. He aimed Mjolnir at his brother's hand and threw it with a force. The hammer connected with Loki's hand, causing a cracking noise, he dropped the sceptre quickly and hauled over in pain, he yelled in pain. Frejya walked over to the God, who was kneeling over in pain, looking at the blood gushing out of his crippled hand.

"I'm not done here, don't go moving now Loki." she sounded almost cruel as she picked up the sceptre. She held it in her hands, looking at the small crystal that glowed green. She turned to Thor and Asmundr and nodded. She lifted her hand up and a rainbow of colour surrounded the trio of Gods.

They landed on the icy ground of Jotunnheim with a thud. They observed the surroundings around them and headed straight for the great palace. Only a few guards remained as most of them were dead or fighting the battle for Loki. The broke past the gates with ease, thanks to the possession of the sceptre. Frejya stealthily ran from icy wall to icy wall, Asmundr mirroring her moves. However, Thor took a more smash-and-get-there-with-style approach, smashing through the Frost Giants that remained with ease. He had faced half a race of them before, almost 2 years ago with his brother by his side, now he was aiding a resistance against his brother, who had gone crazy with power, consumed by the idea of a rule over Yggdrasill. This memory made Thor think of how much he missed his brother. The person who was in his brother's body was not him anymore, it was some evil soul that had polluted and eaten the mind of the wise, intelligent brother he had. Frejya and Asmundr went past the throne room, through the archway and into what was Frejya's cell. They stepped into the blood covered room, it was cold and saddening to see. Asmundr looked over at a table in the far left, he had no idea what they were, but they knew what they were used for. The torture of his lover. He controlled the fires filling up inside his blood. He looked over to where Frejya stood, a corpse was next to her.

"Is that Ki-" Asmundr began to ask

"King Alfr, of Alfheim." She said as she took the sceptre in her hands and held it to the King's frozen chest and a bronze light shot into his heart. The body began to glow, letting off a heat that was welcoming in the frozen realm. The two Gods covered their eyes from the glow from the body. As the glow died down, the King began to wake up. Frejya sighed in relief, she was questioning whether it would work. She looked to Asmundr with a glowing smile, he giggled at the sight of her over excited smile. Their glare was interrupted.

"Frejya?" said a deep and mighty voice. The King Alfr. She turned quickly from the gaze of Asmundr and wrapped her arms around the King. Shocked at first, Alfr tightened his arms around her armoured body and sunk his head into her shoulder. She was relieved to have the gesture mirrored, she hadn't seen her Elf father in at least a decade.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said with glee, the embrace broke and she examined the Alfheim King's face.

"What is happening?" he questioned

"Loki is attempting to take over Migard, with your army on his side. He used a spell to trick the Elves into believing he was you." Asmundr spoke these words as if he rehearsed the speech.

"Asmundr? You're alive?" Alfr smiled in shock. "Wait…what?" the reality of the words he spoke hit him, he clambered to his feet quickly and Thor had just walked through the cell the three were talking. "Thor Odinson! What a wonderful surprise." He got distracted from the situation in hand, yet again and his cheerful face changed expression very easily again. "We need to get to Alfheim, see what your father can do to help, please Thor?" Thor nodded and led the King out of the icy palace. Frejya and Asmundr followed closely, holding each other's hands, Frejya had not let go of the sceptre, it was firmly in her left hand. They walked to the place they had once entered.

"We need to get to Asgard." I said quickly. "The All-father could help."

"We need to hurry up, the others could be suffering." Thor said casting his mind back to Migard.

"King Alfr, are you strong enough to reach Alfheim and demand the return of soliders?" Frejya asked

"Yes, I am fine." He walked over to Frejya and hugged her. She welcomed the hug once again, his hug was a lot like Thor's, but she had room to breathe in this strong embrace. "I have missed you, you've grown up so much. You'd make a wise queen." He said into her ear.

"I have a curse that prevents me from looking it though." They smiled and chuckled together. The embrace broke and the King flew up into the grey sky of Jotunnheim in a flash of bronze light. Frejya looked after the King with a smile of pride on her face.

"Let's go." Thor said "Let's get to Asgard." The two other Gods nodded. With a wave of her hand, Frejya summoned a rainbow light and they shot up into the air.

**thank you for reading :D **  
**review and blahablhablah..(: **  
**Ceri xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is coming to a close soon :( **  
**I have a new idea after this one so I'm not disappearing :P **  
**enjoy and review :D**

"Stop!" a booming voice shouted out, echoing throughout the streets of Manhattan. The Avengers looked up to a bronze light gleaming from the sky. The had been fighting for the best part of half an hour, 3 armies on 5 people had been tough and the scars were beginning to double in size and amounts. The Iron Man suit had been grounded, the power Stark needed to fly was needed to aid his team-mates, the paint work was scratched and wearing away almost completely on the left arm of the suit. The Captain's once blue spandex costume was now heavily stained with dry blood and was split in several places, mainly on his muscular arms. He had a slight limp due to the large cut on his right leg, which was just above his scuffed red boot. The two assassins had been battling together all day, but Natasha seemed to have suffered the worst. Her black suit had been ripped open on her torso to reveal a gushing red cut into her perfect skin and a sleeve of her suit had been clearly taken off as the torn material barely covered her shoulder now, leaving her arm vulnerable to an attack. Hawkeye's un-covered arms had been pierced with bullet holes and cut with sword slices, he was about to run out of arrows as he had been re-using arrows in dead bodies all over the deserted streets of Manhattan. Civilians had been taken into underground SHEILD shelters, in buildings or had escaped the war leaving the streets empty and ready for the attack and destruction of war. The only Avenger unharmed and damaged was the Hulk, as usual.

The 5 Avengers looked to the skies and witness the arrival of an Elf King, wearing a shining bronze set of armour with a brown cape. His crown was encrusted with yellow diamonds and it sat perfectly still under his elf ears. Some of the warriors surrounding the Avengers, who had decided to stick together as a team, bowed with their fists on their chest. The warriors that did this matched the ears of the King that had floated down from the sky. The King held a sceptre that reached his feet, it was bronze and held the yellow diamonds, just as the crown on his head had. "Stop this my good elves." The King floated down to the ground, in between the section where his warriors had been together the most. The continued bowed to their King. Everyone on the battlefield froze, out of respect and surprise of the King's arrival. "You have been tricked, please stop this madness."

"My King, what do you mean 'tricked'?" A warrior of Alfheim spoke out of the crowd

"This is not my will, it is his." He pointed to the top of a building where Loki stood and had been watching the events unfold, mainly in his favour, until the sceptre had been taken from him. "Loki, the trickster had you fooled."

"I am sorry my King." Another warrior spoke out of the crowd.

"My good soldiers, it is not your fault. But we are not finished here. We must fight, still. We must destroy the enemies that threaten the Migardians, called the Avengers. Arise my army and march once again into the right battle with me." He slammed his sceptre to the floor, making his entire army rise and prepare to strike.

"For Yggdrasill, and the Star Child!" He shouted as he cast his sceptre towards the armies who fought against them. The Avengers smiled.

"Thank god for that." The Captain said

"What, were you getting tired?" responded the Iron Man, a smirk came across the face under the iron suit.

Thor, Asmundr and Frejya landed at the end of the newly crafted rainbow bridge, just before the gates into Asgard, the newly re-built Bifrost on the opposite end of these gates.

"Heimdall probably saw us coming." Thor said happily. He had missed his home, even if it had only been for a few mortal weeks. The golden gates open wide, to reveal a golden dressed Odin on an eight legged horse. He dismounted the horse and hugged his son tightly. Their armour made a clinking sound as their bodies collided. Frejya and Asmundr could only smile. Frejya had remembered Odin as a child, and looked at his old face, realising she would never age the way that a normal God would. Was that a bad thing? She couldn't answer that one. Odin and her had been young children together and seeing him now was like seeing a different person, she had not seen him for a few decades, the last time they saw each other was on the battlefield of Jotunnheim. The last time she saw him was when he was about to storm into the throne room of Laufey, she begged him to let her heal his eye, which he refused nobly, like a true warrior. The eye patch covered the eye which a Jotunn had torn out violently. Asmundr had flashbacks of the many years he spent with his father, Odin and Thor's relationship was similar to Asmundr and Erlingr. He trained him from a teenage boy, but his love and care still stayed with him through every mistake and fault he made. This warmed his heart, the love was so like theirs, it was wonderful to see again.

"My son, Heimdall warned me of your distress. We will assi-" He stopped, his glace and attention turned to Frejya, she smiled sweetly and curtsied.

"All-father." She said respectfully. He walked towards her and touched her shoulder as a sign for her to rise. He embraced her in a hug, much like the one he gave Thor. He let her go and looked into her eyes, looking for something.

"It is you." He found it. He searched for the sparkle she had in her eyes and rejoiced at the sight of his childhood friend's sparkling eyes. "You have changed a lot."

"I haven't, I have an anti-aging spell on me, remember?" she chuckled "As does Asmundr, remember the day on Jotunnheim?"

"Yes, I do. You seem happy with the spell, however." She smiled and grabbed Asmundr's hand

"I'm trapped in a youth with Asmundr, I'm as happy as I can ever be." Odin looked at the two, and smiled.

"Odin, All-father." Asmundr spoke, lowered his head for a few seconds and rose it to his gaze again. "I wish to ask for your blessing." Frejya looked over at the prince, happy yet surprised at his words. Odin and Thor shared the same smile.

"Wait, what?" Frejya looked at the fire prince "I didn't say yes yet!"

"Does that mean you're going to say no?" Asmundr said in a mischievous tone

"No! I mean I was going to say yes, but…it's not appropriate. There is a war going on Asmundr!"

"So that's a yes then?" Asmundr said sneakily

"Yes!" she said confidently then she realised what she had said. She stopped in her confident stance and shrunk to a reserved one. "But Asmu-"

"Sorry, we need to go you two. This will be over with quickly, just be ready." Thor said interrupting the two. Frejya shot a worrying look to Asmundr, Asmundr's expression changed into a concerned one, Frejya suddenly hunched over in pain, almost kneeling to the floor.

"Frejya?" Asmundr cried. Odin and Thor walked over to her side, there was blood trickling down her legs. The lower half of her dress had become stained with red and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Take her to the healing room, Asmundr. We shall lead the armies into Migard and stop my son's chaos. We will return, be sure of that. Just stay with her." Asmundr nodded, slightly disappointed at the idea of missing out of a battle. He rushed through the gates and the warriors ready for battle parted ways for him to run through to the great Asgardian palace.

The Avengers had found it easier to manage the attacking warriors now they had an army on their side. Blasting, shooting, slicing and ripping through the opposition they faced had become a steady and calm pattern. Loki stood on the building, reeling from an attack from the King of Alfheim. He stood opposite him, King Alfr and Loki had been battling for a while, even without the sceptre Loki had incredible power.

"Loki, surrender. I do not want to kill you." He shouted over the sound of a below explosion.

"Why, because you can't?" Loki spat at the King.

"Loki, please, you need to stop this madness. This is not you."

"This is me, this is the real me. Does it scare you? Does fear run through your veins great Elf King?"

"No." The King began to walk towards him. "It fills me with disappointment. You can be a great King without this. You have Jotunnheim and you can make it great again, I believe that and so does your father."

"I have no father!" Loki threw the words at the King as if they were sharp throwing knives. "I am alone, but hopefully not for long." Loki smirked evilly at the King.

"Wha-" Just as the King was about to question the remark a rainbow flashed from the sky, revealing a familiar face, he stopped in his tracks and smiled widely. "Well I never." The familiar face was that of Odin, and his small army dressed in gold, much like him, behind the King's position. Alfr turned to Loki and jumped off the roof. Loki ran to the edge of the building he had been perched at for most of the war to see what had halted the destruction. What he saw made him shiver. _Odin. _

Odin landed on the ground of a cracked and ruined street on Manhattan. He observed his surrounded, Migard did not impress him at the slightest. Where were the royal golden statues of previous rulers? The palace of their leader? The portal entrance? He stopped his thoughts before he was forgot what was important.

"Listen well Helheim and Jotunnheim warriors. Your task and cause is lost. You will not win this battle. Leave now." Odin shouted, frustrated and annoyed with the situation. "Now!" He shouted loudly enough for the voice of the God to echo throughout the streets of Manhattan. The Helheim soldiers needed no other warning, one by one they disappeared into the cloud they had come from. The 5 Migardians took a deep breath in. One less army to deal with. They had been busied and battered from street to street of Manhattan. Few civilians had been killed, which was better than what they expected, it took a lot of guilt and worry off their minds. Loki then shot down to the ground, in his full Jotunn for show of his people, obviously. "Loki. Please, stop this madness, my son."

"I am not your son, I am the son of Laufey, and rightful King of the Frost Giants."

"Then take the throne. Take it and leave in peace, this realm has no quarrel with yours."

"Never."

"My King, what is the purpose of this? Why are we here?" a Jotunn asked.

"Do not question-"

"He's here for death, he is here to achieve his vengeance on this realm." Thor stepped forward out behind the golden soldiers. "The quest of a new ice age is a lie. It is a cover for the real reason, revenge." His soldiers turned to him, confused and full of rage. The red eyes became a red fire of rage, it was too familiar to him. The rage reminded him of the time Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and himself had marched into Jotunnheim, on the same day of Thor's banishment to this stupid puny realm. He remained calm and confident in his stance.

"I am your King, you do not question me. Ever" His voice said strongly "I lied to keep everything normal. This realm will be ours, I can promise you that. Once these people are destroyed"

"Laufey may have been cruel at times, but he never lied to us this maliciously." said one Frost Giant

"He was honourable and had our interests at best." said another. "We will follow you into this battle, no more."

"You will disobey your King?" Loki said fighting for his order, clenching his fists in rage. "You are beneath me, you cannot leave, cowards!" His anger transferred into tears on his face, he'd gone crazy with power. The Frost Giants just looked at him, and looked back to Odin. Odin looked at his angry son, and back to the Jotunns, he nodded. With that, the blue icy giants vanished into the skies and the grey cloud died down, the stormy cloud consuming the giants. Loki turned slowly back into his Asgardian form, he sighed heavily. The Avengers turned to face him. They began to walk over to him, then a flame shot across the road, in the middle of the walking Avengers. Loki fell on his back with a person completely on fire trapping him under his lock.

"What have you fucking done to her?" Asmundr roared loudly. Loki began to struggle under his force, burning away his clothes. Thor lifted Asmundr up by the shoulder, burning his hand slightly. "I mean it Loki, what have you done to her?" Loki just smirked, still on the floor. Using magic to cover the singed clothing, he stood up.

"She told you then?" He said demonically.

"No Loki," Thor held his grasp harder into the fire prince's shoulder. "she's had a miscarriage."

"Wait, she has to be preg-" The unmasked Iron Man began to say just as the reality hit the people on the street. The face of Odin dropped, Thor's face mirrored the expression on her fathers, not at what the other Avengers had been shocked at however. They were more shocked at the expression of the sorrow filled Loki. Never had he looked sad since the day he learnt of his parentage. The Avengers, battered and bruised wore a state of shock on their faces. Asmundr remained raged. Asmundr began to rage into an inferno, he was going to kill Loki. Loki welcomed the gesture. Thor attempted to stop the fire prince. Loki just shook his head, a tear in his eye. He welcomed the death he had escaped many times. Just as Asmundr rose his hand to strike. A girl appeared in front of Loki. Her silver hair forced into a plait, wearing a white, curvless dress. She wore no shoes on her feet and her silver eyes were blood-shot, due from her extensive crying.

"No." she yelled her arms covering the shoulder span of the green God. "No Asmundr."

The Fire Prince took his shot.

**DUNDUNDUNDUN!  
thinking only like 2 chapters at most now...  
massive shoutout to Rob. He's been my little helper all the way through this :)  
Ceri xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coming to the end now. gunna be an epilogue so i have room for prequels (:  
please rate and review :D xxx**

A shield of silver came over Loki, reflecting Asmundr's fireball from hitting the God and making it to fizzle into a smoke. Asmundr looked up at the silver goddess shielding the God of Mischief.

"Frejya, what are you doing?" Asmundr shouted at his new fiancée. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with stars and shimmering with tears. "He-"

"Yes I know." She stood her guard over the God still. "He tortured me, he almost killed me. He raped me." she held back the tears from the pain of the memory. "But he saved me. I owe him a debt." She let her guard over Loki down. "If you kill him, I'll just heal him." She turned to face Loki, his green eyes filled with tiny droplets of tears. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly. His sweet, deep, voice echoed in her mind, he sounded as he once did. When he was the Asgardian Prince, the majestic, wise and wonderful Loki she knew and missed. She saw a vision of the young teenage Loki again, she watched him grow into a 19 year old boy, who she admired. He was a beautiful man, she could not deny that, his porcelain skin, the emerald eyes and the black silky hair. If he wasn't a mad man wanting to take over Yggdrasill, he'd be married or have many mistresses after him.

"You don't deserve an escape Loki. I am not giving you that." She turned from him and went over to Asmundr, she slipped her arm into his causing them to link. He attempted to move, he cursed under his breath. She had managed to cast a spell that stuck his feet to the floor, it frustrated him and he sighed. She smirked at him. "I suggest to the future King of Vanaheim, the King of Asgard and the King of Alfheim, that you are locked up. For an extreme amount of time. You must see the errors in your way Loki, you are good. You are not this bad, sick man." Some of the Avengers sniggered at this comment. Thor glared at them, her words made sense to everyone but the petty mortals that surrounded them.

Odin looked at his sons, so different. Thor had sworn to protect Migard but Loki had sworn to destroy it. Loki was always one for magic and Thor was one for might and strength. He would always be proud of their sons, but he looked at disappointment towards Loki. He saw the destruction and havoc his youngest son had caused, the pain in the faces of the civilians, the look of the damaged Migardians they called the Avengers.

"I agree." Asmundr said breaking the silence. "You deserve to be locked away, I will give any assistance needed or wanted on behalf of my realm and my wife-to-be." He looked down at the silver girl on his arm and smiled happily. Loki rolled his eyes at the two lovers and then looked up at Odin, who simply stared back.

"Loki, my son." He said dismounting his horse, Thor held out his hand to help his father down from his horse, but he waved it away. Thor walked beside the other Avengers, the Captain went over to thank him for his help. He insisted he did not need the thanks. "You have disappointed me, that saddens me. I never raised you to do this. Your crimes against the realms are…near execution." Loki gulped and lowered his head. The All-father took a deep breath in and Frejya gripped Asmundr's arm tightly. "But I cannot bring myself to end the life of my own son."

"I am not your son." Loki said almost choking on the words as they escaped his lips. Saying the words sounded sad for the first time.

"You are to me." He sighed, and looked at his son. "I agree with Frejya. You are to stay in Asgard, in a stronger cell. Enforced with magic from the people you have effected. Your chains will be unbreakable, your heart needs to be found again, my son." Odin had reached his son at this point and he looked at his emerald eyes. "I miss my son, I want him back. I will do all I can for you to remember who you are." Loki stood still, speechless. He looked at Odin, his eyes were blurred by droplets of tears, he had lost his freedom and a possible child in the same day. Loki had never felt a sadness like this. Odin placed a hand on his frozen son's stance. He turned to face Asmundr and Frejya, he smiled, changing the subject of the war and his son quickly. "When do you two wish to be wed then?" The Avengers looked up at the All-father and back to the couple.

"A wedding?" Hawkeye said in disbelief. The two faced the confused Avengers, all but Thor had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Well…" Frejya began "I don't have a ring or anything yet, but we plan to marry." Asmundr then broke from her hold on his arm.

"Wait a second." He said turning around, rambling through his clothing. He turned around and knelt before the star child. He held a gold and ruby ring in-between his muscular fingers. She stood silently on the spot, her brain quickly processed what was about to happen. "Frejya, I, Prince Asmundr of Vanaheim, wish you to be my wife and my Queen. Will you marry me?" Frejya was speechless, she looked around to see the 6 Avengers looking happily at the two as were Odin and his army. Loki was the only one who looked in disgust.

"Yes." She said smiling at the fire prince. "Finally did it properly, yes!" He placed the ring on her forth finger and embraced her in a hug, their lips touched and a sound of applause rang around them.

"It's good to finally have something good happen here." Natasha said to Clint and he nodded.

"But it looks like we've got one hell of a spring clean ahead." Clint said, looking around. The Avengers and the trio of Gods looked around at the task ahead. This was going to take a while.

"Asgard is…very gold." Natasha said to Frejya, who was getting ready in her room. She glanced at the view on the balcony that showed most of Asgard from Frejya's temporary room. Weddings had much more enforced rules outside of Earth, they were not allowed to see the person they were going to marry for a whole week, Frejya found this especially hard as she had not spent the decades with their chosen partner as most other Gods had before their wedding day. It was the day of the wedding and Asmundr had decided to have it on Asgard as their realm was far from ready for any celebration yet. The realm had remained un-touched for many years after the war, but the people of Vanaheim still lived and were rejoiced to see the prince return. He would return with his Queen and rebuild the glorious realm.

"It is such a grand place, Vanaheim will be like this soon, we hope." Natasha turned to the Goddess she had faced away from to observe the view to see her standing in a long white dress. The white dress was strapless and the corset top was encrusted with diamonds that were sparkling, even when light had not touched them directly. The skirt was large and puffed out, concealing her usual natural curves. It was a dress fit for a princess wedding, it had a small train behind it, covered in tiny diamonds. Her headband rested on her head, it kept the veil she was wearing in place firmly on her head. The veil reached to where her hair would usually be draping as her hair silver was plaited several times to make her hair become half up and half down her side fringe was showing slightly and there were yet more diamonds in the twisted plaits in her silver hair. The remainder of her hair draped over her chest. She sparkled and shimmered in the light, she looked as she had been described to Natasha, a star child. She held her dress in her hands, revealing silver shoes with a slight heel. "How do I look?" She smiled nervously

"You look beautiful Frejya." Natasha walked over to her. The Black Widow was wearing a silver dress that exaggerated her curves and draped to her knees. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had gold flowers on the left side of her hair that had been forced into a bun. Frejya had chosen her to be her only bridesmaid, she knew no one else alive, her and Natasha got on well during her time on Migard, they had grown closer during these days also. Frejya sighed and turned to the mirror next to her bed. She stared at herself, and put her hands over her stomach.

"I've never been so nervous in my life." She said softly "I have butterflies in my stomach."

"That's normal, don't worry." Natasha said, Frejya walked to her balcony, almost pacing across the room. She looked over the golden kingdom. "What's the matter?"

"It's actually happening…" she sighed "I'm going to become someone's wife. And a Queen." She looked up into Natasha's brown eyes. "What if I'm not ready?"

"You are. Don't tell yourself any differently." The two smiled at each other. The doors opened and Thor stepped into the room, he was wearing his armour, polished top to bottom and his silver feathered helmet. He walked over to where the two were standing and bowed before Frejya, her cheeks turned a pale pink. She giggled.

"I'll have to get used to that won't I?" Thor let out a thunderous laughter

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You look beautiful, Frejya." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her delicate hand.

"How do I really look Thor?" she asked nervously looking down at her outfit

"You look like a Queen." She wiped the tiny sweat droplets from her eyebrow. She smiled beamingly at Thor. Thor held out his arm and she placed her hand on his lower arm, she had decided that Thor was the right person to walk down the aisle on this day, he was very close to her. Thor held Mjolnir in his opposite hand, she looked down at the silver hammer.

_I'm proud of you, my sister. _The hammer whispered into her mind. She stepped out of her room and Natasha followed closely behind the slight train on her white dress. She walked down the golden halls of the great Asgardian palace. She reached the doors just before the great hall where her ceremony and blessing of her wedding would take place, she looked to the people around the doors. Her Migardian friends, dressed in what they considered to be formal wear. The Avengers had been allowed into Asgard, this was rare, but it pleased her greatly. Without these people, she would not have been reunited with Asmundr, possibly not even alive or aware of her actions. They all smiled at her, marvelling at the beautiful white dress she wore as Thor placed the veil over her shining face. They lowered their heads and she laughed and waved away the gesture of royalty towards her.

"I must thank you all for coming to this." She said looking at her friends "I know the timing is inconvenient, but Asmundr felt we all needed a form of…happiness."

"It's our pleasure." Stark said "It's very…gold. And I will never replace this amazing image in my life. So thank you, in a way." She giggled. A guard came out from the golden doors and nodded and the gleaming bride.

"Would you lead me in, Avengers?" They looked surprised at her, but happy. "I have adopted a new family into my life, I want no one else but you all to lead me down the aisle." They nodded obidently, how traditional. They had never seen such a strict way of holding a wedding. Clint and Natahsa walked through first, opening the golden doors, revealing the soft music playing in the hall, followed by Bruce and Tony. Steve trailed behind alone, Fury decided not to attend and the Captain began walking down the aisle at the glaring eyes of the Asgardians and Vanaheim citizens in the temporary rows. Once the Avengers took their place near the front, Frejya made her entrance. Every row of the great hall bowed to her, she felt a strange tingle of excitement and surprise surge through her blood, she could not believe her eyes. She reached the end of the aisle and faced her lover, he lifted her veil effortly to reveal her twinkling eyes. The love between the two had been obvious to even those sitting at the back of the vast golden hall.

"You look beautiful."


	14. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE **_

The newly crowned Queen of Vanaheim walked into a grey, cold and dark cell. The prisoner she seeked was chained to the far wall of the prison. His chain sparkled with a gold magic around the shackles. The limp and pale creature sat up from the wall he was leaning against, his green eyes sank into her gaze.

"Loki." Frejya said softly. She was wearing a silk blue dress that reached her ankles, it was a halter-neck and draped off her light curves. She wore a newly placed silver crown that balanced on the back of her head, it was encrusted with blue and red jewels that sparkled in the darkness around the two in the cell.

"My, my. Your majesty." He said in a sinister tone. "What do I owe this pleasure? Was your wedding as perfect as you wanted?"

"Yes, it was. I am now happily married." She said in triumph.

"Happy, yes. You keep telling yourself that." He sighed "I know where your true feelings lie." Frejya froze.

"I feel nothing for you Loki." she spat "We were young, foolish and…stupid."

"I can feel it in your heart, you love me still. Why save me otherwise?"

"I owed a debt, I paid it."

"Ah yes. That day, the day you attempted to shut me out of your life. The day you vowed to leave me. After all that fun we had."

Loki smirked in the darkness. Memories of the occasions made him smirk evilly.

"I do not wish to discuss it." Frejya folded her arms

"Oh, I do." Loki attempted to stand, as he forgot about his feet that were chained to the wall still. "How we snuck out, how we-"

"Enough!" she shouted at the God of Mischief. "I was in love with Asmundr, I always did."

"Then why cheat? Why lie? Why see me?" The Trickster had a point. She was foolish in her youth. Foolish with a teenage Loki. She turned her back to him "That's why it was so easy to put you under my control, my dear. Your heart still feels for me. Even after we got caught by Thor. You still felt for me then."

"Loki, I do not feel for you. You were 16, I was growing tired of the same routine. I wanted adventure. I wanted difference. Thor was sworn to secrecy too. I trusted him."

"You sure got different." Frejya had not noticed that the God had been able to move his feet and he was right behind her now. He touched her hair and she jumped. She looked at him in disgust.

"Even if I did feel anything it was for the real Loki. The young, happy, smart, mesmerising boy. The boy who welcomed me into his friendship."

"We had more than a friendship, oh great Queen of Vanaheim." She began to walk out of the cell. She turned and saw the fiery green eyes.

"I hope you rot Loki." He laughed, vemon in his laugh.

"I love you too."

**THATS IT!  
all finished guys :D **

**i will be doing some prequels :P  
please review thanks!**

**Before i stop this story like...i want to thank a very special person, my husband Rob. He's like..my best friend and has supported me through the story coz i was always scared it was gunna be shit and if i ran outta ideas he'd give me advice and help. We've been through a rocky patch atm, but I want him to know I forgive him and I'm super happy to have an awesome friend like him :D  
there...done...**

**THANKS!  
Chaos (Cerri) xxx**


End file.
